Shattered
by enchantress99
Summary: Persephone Jackson left Camp Half-Blood after her heart was broken by the boy she loved. She goes to stay with her cousin, Sam Uley, in Forks, and there she meets the pack, and Jacob Black. After what happened in New York, can a broken girl's shattered heart be mended? Fem!Percy/Jacob. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Broken

**Hey Everybody!  
Please enjoy my newest story! So, in this story, Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee, and he got over Bella and Edward getting married.**

**Summary: Persephone Jackson left Camp Half-Blood after finding out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her. She goes to live with her cousin, and older brother figure, Sam Uley, and his fiancee, Emily. Once in Forks, Persephone meets the pack, and, more importantly, she meets Jacob Black. The two become great friends, yet Persy is afraid of what will happen if they become too close. When Jacob imprints on her, will Persy give in to what she knows is true in her heart? Or is her shattered heart too broken to be mended?**

**Disclaimer: I own no one at all.**

**Persy POV**

Persephone Jackson walked through Camp Half-Blood, laughing with Thalia and Nico. It was a year after the war with Gaia, and the Romans and Greeks were friends again. The three walking around camp had been a normal sight, and for newer campers who didn't know better, they would be mistaken for siblings. Thalia and Persy both had short, black hair, along with Nico, but what set them apart, of course, were their eyes. Thalia's were bright, electric blue, Persy's were beautiful sea green, and Nico's were a deep, dark brown. Persy was tanned, and lithe, Thalia had a silver glow about her, and she was also thin, and Nico was pale, and he was as thin as his cousins.

"Hey Persy, have you seen Tony?' Thalia asked her cousin, who shook her head.

"No. I was just about to go look for him." Persy said. She waved goodbye to her cousins, and walked in the direction of the Athena cabin, where she knew her boyfriend, Anthony Chase, would be, either reading or looking through history books. When she got there, she knocked on the door. Tony's half-brother, Malcolm, answered it.

"Hi Persy!" he said, and Persy smiled.

"Hi Mal. Have you seen Tony?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Try the weapons shack. He's been there a lot, most likely looking for a new weapon." Malcolm said, and Persy thanked him and left. When she reached the shack, she heard a quiet giggle. Curious, Persy crept around the back of the shack. What she saw made her heart shatter into a million pieces. Standing there, pressed up against the wall, was Tony, with his tongue down the throat of none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle.

"I love you, Rachel." Tony spoke in a whisper, and Persy stifled a cry. Rachel smiled.

"I love you too, Tony. What about Persy?" she whispered back, and the daughter of Poseidon looked at them.

"You ask me this every time. We've been doing this for what? A year? Persy's never suspected that anything was wrong. You know I only went out with her because of how strong and powerful she was, and because she was the Hero of Olympus. I never loved her for who she was. She was always reckless, and annoying, and not as perfect as you." Tony said, and that was all Persy had to hear. She ran back around to the front of the shack, and ran to the Big House.

Banging through the door, hiding her tears, Persy asked Chiron, "Can I make a call?" He nodded, confused. Persy went into Chiron's study, and picked up the landline, and dialed the only number her broken heart could put into her mind.

**La Push POV**

The pack was gathered at Sam and Emily's house. The boy were all sitting around on the living room floor, laughing with each other as they ate. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sam stood up.

"Be right back." He said, and he picked up the phone in the kitchen, "Hello?" A girl's sobs answered him.

"Sammy?" a destroyed voice asked. Sam knew immediately who it was.

"Seph? What happened?" he asked his cousin. Sam, who was a son of Ares, was highly protective of the daughter of Poseidon, since their mother's had been best friends since they were little. She was also one of the only other people, outside of the pack, who knew about werewolves. Persy let out another sob.

"I just found out that Tony has been cheating on me for the past year with Rachel." She said, her voice shaking.

Sam let out a growl, "I never trusted him." Persy took a deep breath on the other end.

"Would it be okay if I came to stay with you and Em for a while? Just to get away." She asked.

"Of course, Seph. You're my little sister. I'll be there in a few hours." Sam replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Sammy." Persy said, and she hung up. Sam walked back into the living room, and Emily looked at him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My cousin. I'm going to pick her up from her summer camp. I'll probably be back tomorrow." Sam said, and Emily nodded. Emily was a daughter of Aphrodite, and was probably the closest thing Persy had to an older sister, aside from Thalia.

"Alright. Be careful." She said, and kissed him. Sam turned to the boys, who were looking at the two with confusion.

"You all better not get into any trouble while I'm gone. Jacob's in charge." Sam said, before walking out the door.

**Time Skip- Camp Half-Blood**

**Persy POV**

Persy cried as she threw things into the three bags she had gotten from Chiron. After sending an IM to her mother, Persy had taken everything she had from the Poseidon cabin, and packed it away into one bag. Then, she put clothing and other necessities in the other two. She looked around her cabin, which was bare except for two things: A framed picture, and a strip of photos from a photo booth. In the framed photo, there was Thalia, Nico, Grover, Persy, and Tony. Thalia had her arms around Grover and Nico, and Tony had his arm around Persy. They were all laughing. Persy let out another sob as she slipped the picture from the frame, and bet the part of the picture with Tony on it backwards, so that it didn't show. She didn't have it in her heart to cut it just yet. The strip was just of Persy and Tony, when they had gone to Coney Island. On the back, Tony had written, 'To my beautiful Seaweed Brain. I will never love another.' Persy took out a small piece of paper, and wrote a letter to Tony on it.

_Dear Tony,_

_I've asked Malcolm to give you this when you got back. I'm not sure how long that's been, but I think by the time you're reading this, my absence will be noticed. You're probably wondering where I am by now. I've gone away. I can't stay at camp, especially not with you and Rachel parading around behind my back. I know how you've liked her since the Labyrinth. You most likely won't come looking for me, so I'm not going to tell you where I'm going. Thalia and Nico know, but they won't tell you. I loved you with all my heart, Tony, and I thought you loved me just as much, but I was wrong. You and Rachel should be together. Sorry that I'm not perfect, and that I wasn't her. I won't be in the way of your relationship any longer, so don't worry about me. I'll miss you, Wise Guy._

_Love,_

_Persy_

Persy folded the strip of pictures inside of the letter, and left her cabin, as she normally would, and went back to the Athena cabin.

"Hi again, Persy!" Malcolm said, and Persy gave him a small smile.

"Hey Mal. Can you give this to Tony when he gets back?" she asked, handing him the letter.

"Sure thing!" the son of Athena said, and Persy left, going back to her cabin, and placing the framed picture into her bag, along with the Minotaur horn.

**Sam POV**

Sam walked through the boundaries of his old home. He marveled at the changes that had been made to it. There were twice as many cabins, and more demigods than ever roaming around.

"Sam? Sam Uley?" Sam turned as his name was called, and saw Chiron standing behind him, looking with a joyous expression.

"Hello, Chiron. How are things?" Sam asked, and his teacher smiled.

"Very good, now that the wars are over. But, if I may ask, what are you doing back here?" he said, and Sam scowled.

"I'm here to pick up Persy. She wants to get away from it all for a while. She's coming to live with me and Em." Sam replied. Chiron nodded sadly.

"She told me what happened. You'll find her in her cabin." The old centaur said. Sam gave him his thanks, and walked on, ignoring the stares he got. As he reached the Poseidon cabin, he saw two teens banging on the doors.

"Come on, Persy! What happened? Are you okay?" the two were yelling. Sam walked up to them

"Who are you?" he asked, and the teens turned. One was a girl, with short black hair, and electric blue eyes, no doubt a child of Zeus, and the other was a boy, with short, black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes, most likely a son of Hades.

"I'm Thalia, and this is my cousin, Nico. Who are you?" the girl said, and Sam smiled.

"Sam Uley, son of Ares. Is Persy in there?" he asked, but the three got their answers as the door was flung open, and Sam was suddenly holding a teenaged girl in his arms, who was crying softly.

"Persy? Are you alright?" Nico asked, and Persy looked at him. Sam gasped. His cousins normally fun, and shining green eyes were dull, and had bags underneath them.

"No, Nico. I'm not alright." She replied. Sam hugged her tightly.

"Do you have your bags?" he asked, and she nodded, letting go of him, disappearing into her cabin for a moment, then reappearing with three large bags. Sam easily took two in one hand, and wrapped the other arm around Persy.

"Where are you going, Kelpie?" Thalia asked, concerned. Persy looked at her cousins.

"Tony cheated on me." She said simply, and the two gasped, "I'm going to live with Sam and his fiancée Emily." Thalia had tears in her eyes, and immediately hugged her cousin tightly. Nico joined in. Sam smiled at the three, happy his little sister had people in her demigod life who loved her this much. Persy broke away.

"We're going to miss you." Nico said, and Persy smiled sadly, and kissed him on the cheek, then returned to Sam's side.

"It was nice meeting you two. You can visit Persy any time you want." Sam said as they began to walk away. Persy clutched her third bag tightly as they went past the Athena cabin, and Sam wanted to phase so badly, he wanted to hurt the boy who broke his sister. He wanted to make him pay. Now, however, was not the time. Sam loaded Persy's things into his car, which was parked at the bottom of the hill, and they both got into the car, and drove away.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think. You all are awesome!**

**See you soon, my demigods and werewolves,**

**Love, **

**Enchantress**


	2. A New Life

**Hey Everybody!**

**So, the reason that Persy's name is spelt that way, is because that her full name is Persephone, and I think it wouldn't make sense if her nickname was PerCy, so I made is PerSy, so that's why, if any of you were wondering.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**La Push POV**

The pack was gathered at Emily and Sam's house. Emily had been worried for the past day about her fiance and her cousin. Jacob was out on patrol, but the others were waiting with she paced around the living room, Seth ran out of the room suddenly.

"Where's he going?" Paul asked from the couch. Quill and Embry were on either side of him. Leah shrugged.

"Who knows?" she replied. Their questions were answered when there was the sound of a car driving up.

"He's back!" Emily said, stopping her pacing, and running into the front yard. The rest of the pack followed her outside. Sam got out first, then went around and helped another person out. A girl with short, black hair ran out of his car, and flung herself into Emily's arms and began to sob. Emily hugged her tightly, kissed her head, then gently dislodged the girl, wrapped her arm around her tightly, and turned to lead her back inside of the house. Seth and Sam followed her, Sam carrying on bag, and Seth carrying two others.

"Who's this, Sam?" Embry asked, and Sam looked after Emily and the girl.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." was all he said. The boys followed Sam and Seth back into the house, where Emily and the girl were sitting in the living room, the girl crying while Emily was rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

**Persy POV**

Persy ran out of Sam's car, and into the waiting arms of her older sister figure. She threw her arms around Emily's neck, and cried into her shoulder as the daughter of Aphrodite hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. Emily let go, wrapped her arm around Persy's shoulder, and led her into the house. Persy was vaguely aware of a group of boys watching them, and as they went inside, she heard one boy asking Sam who she was. Emily led her into the living room and she sat on the couch, and Emily sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"What happened, Seph?" she asked, and Persy took a breath.

"I just found out yesterday that Tony and Rachel have been going out behind my back." she said, and Emily gasped. She was surprised, because Tony had seemed like he had loved no other besides Persy.

"For how long?" she asked.

"A year. I overheard him talking to her. He never loved me, Em! He thinks I'm annoying, and he only dated me for my status!" Persy said, and collapsed into sobs again. She buried her head in her hands, taking in comfort as the woman next to her whispered comforting things in her ear, and rubbed her shoulder. Persy soon felt another presence on her other side, and knew that Sam had sat down next to her. She felt him put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into his comforting presence. Persy looked up, and wiped her eyes, taking deep, shuddering breaths. When she focused her eyes, she was shocked to see the group of boys from outside sitting on the ground, all looking at either her, Emily, or Sam. Most of the boys looked to be her age, except for a younger one near the front. Persy tensed slightly, but Sam tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, Seph. This is the pack." he said, and Persy smiled slightly at them.

"Hi. I'm Seth." the younger boy in the front said, grinning at her. Persy was reminded of Nico when he had first arrived at Camp. Sam introduce the others. There was Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Leah. Persy noticed that the group kept looking towards the door subtly, as if waiting for someone to come in.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Persephone Jackson, but you guys can call be Persy." she said, and as she finished, the front door was opened, and another person came in, and Persy's breath caught in her throat. The boy looked around eighteen, the same age as Persy, and he had short, spiked black hair. He had deep, dark brown eyes, and russet skin. Just looking at him made Persy feel something that she didn't know the name of.

"Hey Sam. Glad to see you're back." the boy said, and Sam nodded to him.

"Seph, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my cousin, Persy Jackson." Sam said, and the boy gave Persy a smile.

"Hi Persy." Jacob said, and Persy returned his smile.

**Jacob POV**

Jacob ran through the forest on patrol. Since Nessie's birth, and the war between the Volturi and the Cullens, there hadn't been many threats, but Sam kept up a constant patrol. As he ran, Jacob picked up a scent. It smelled of ocean spray, mixed with the scent of juniper and a campfire. To Jacob, it was intoxicating. He reached Sam and Emily's house, and phased back into a human. Seeing Sam's car in the front yard, and the living room light on, he walked through Sam's front door, and stopped at the threshold to the living room. Sitting in between Sam and Emily, with Sam's arm around her, was a girl that Jacob had never seen before. She had shoulder length raven black hair, and sea-green eyes, that seemed to normally be full of life, but were dull, and rimmed with red. She had tanned skin, and looked to be eighteen years old. As Jacob stepped further into the living room, the scent he had caught in the woods had become stronger, and he knew that it was coming from her.

"Hey Sam. Glad to see you're back." Jacob said to the older man. Sam gave him a nod, and looked at the girl sitting in between him and Emily. The girl looked up, and they met eyes.

"Seph, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my cousin, Persy Jackson." Sam said, and Jacob smiled at the girl.

"Hi Persy." He said, and Persy returned his smile.

**Neutral POV**

Jacob sat in and armchair in the back of the room, and the pack began to ask Persy questions.

"So how are you and Sam cousins, Persy?" Embry asked. Persy smiled.

"Our moms were lifelong friends, so I grew up seeing a lot of this guy." She said, nudging Sam slightly with her elbow. Sam chuckled, and tightened his hold around her shoulders.

"Did you grow up here?" Leah asked, intrigued by the girl, not knowing whether to be jealous or not. Persy shook her head.

"Nope. I was born and raised in New York. Sam's mom and mine met when they were in elementary school, and went through high school together. Sam's mom left for Forks, and mine stayed in the city to go to school. Sometimes, though, Sam and his mom would come visit me and mine." She said.

"That's so cool! What's it like, living in the big city?" Quill asked. Persy's eyes lit up with a small light, and both Sam and Emily noticed this.

"I love it. The smells, the sights, waking up to cars honking. It's the best life, and I couldn't ask for anything better." Persy said wistfully, and Jacob spoke up.

"So why did you come here?" he asked, and Persy's eyes lost the small light they had gained.

"Someone I thought that I was close to betrayed me, and I needed to get away from there, so I called Sam." She said quietly. The pack remained quiet, not knowing how to respond.

"Well, I hope you like it in La Push!" Seth said cheerfully, and Persy let out a chuckle.

"Thanks Seth." She said, smiling.

**Please Review!**

**You all are the best, and happy belated Valentine's Day!**  
** See you soon demigods and werewolves!**  
** Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Friends and Dreams

**Hey ma peeps!**

**How you doin'? Wow I feel strange today. Sorry for my weirdness.**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately. ****L**

**Persy POV**

Persy sat in between Emily and Sam.

"So, who's the latest?" she asked, and the pack sitting in front of her looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked her.

"The latest one who 's phased." Persy replied. She could tell that the pack was feigning confusion again.

"I don't think we know what you mean." Jacob said, sending looks at his friends. Persy smiled.

"I'm one of Sam's closest friends. He's basically my older brother. We have no secrets from each other. I know that Sam is the alpha, and that he was the first to phase, and that Emily is his imprint. So, who's the latest to phase?" Persy finished, and the pack looked at her with wide eyes. Then, Seth raised his hand.

"I was. I phased about a year ago." he said, and Persy smiled.

"That's so cool." she said, and stifled a yawn, hoping her cousins didn't see it. Emily, however, smirked, and stood up.

"Alright boys, out you go. This girl needs to get some rest. She's had a long day." the daughter of Aphrodite said, shooing the boys out. THey all complained, making Persy laugh, thinking of the Stoll brothers and Leo when it was time to go to sleep.

"Emily's right, guys. Let's go." Jacob said, and smiled at Persy, "It was nice meeting you, Persy." She smiled back.

"You too, everyone." she said, and the boys left. Emily came back into the living room, shaking her head fondly.

"You learn to love them." she said, sitting back down next to Persy, who grinned.

"Now, on a more serious note. Do I need you go back to New York and beat the crap out of Anthony?" Sam asked, cracking his knuckles. Persy tensed, and shook her head.

"No. I left him a letter, and I'm pretty sure Nico and Thals will give him hell." she said.

"Nico and Thals? Those are the two I met earlier, right?" Sam asked, and Persy nodded.

"Nico's a son of Hades, and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, and a Hunter." she replied. Emily wrinkled her nose.

"I never liked the Hunters." she said, making Sam and Persy laugh.

"Don't worry. Thals is great. As long as you don't have any PDA in front of her." Persy said, then yawned again. Sam smiled, and stood up.

"Time for you to sleep. You've been through a lot." he said, and Persy nodded. SHe stood as well, and hugged Emily.

"Sam and I are both working tomorrow, but the boys will probably be coming around noon. We'll be back around three." Emily said, hugging her back. Persy nodded. Sam led her upstairs, into a smaller room where her suitcases were already on her bed.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Sammy." Persy said, and Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Anything for you, Seph. Now, sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, and left the room. Persy decided to unpack tomorrow morning, and changed into her pajamas before collapsing on her bed, letting sleep claim her.

_Persy dreamt that she was back at camp, in the Rec room. Chiron was there, along with the heads of the cabins._

_"What are we going to do, Chiron?" Persy stifled a sob as she saw Tony leaning back with his arm around Rachel. Chiron looked at him with a hard expression._

_"I am not sure, Anthony. This time, Kronos has not taken a human host. It seems he has taken something close to an empousa." Chiron said, and the leaders burst into talking, and whispers._

_"That's close, but no cigar." a voice from the doorway. Persy turned with the others, and was shocked to see Jacob Black standing there, with Seth and the pack behind him._

_"Who the Hades are you?" Clarisse asked, standing with her spear. Jacob smirked._

_"Jacob Black, resident expert on all things vampire. We would have gotten Edward here, but he's a bit busy at the moment." he said. Chiron smiled._

_"You're the ones Persephone sent?" he asked, and the pack nodded._

_"Your friend, Kronos. His host isn't an empousa. It's an actual, real-life vampire. You're gonna need our help to defeat them." Quill said, and Tony snorted._

_"Why would we need your help? Especially if Persy sent you." he said, and Persy held back another cry as her heart broke again. To her surprise, Jacob growled, and stepped forward._

_"Persy sent us because she didn't want to see her family die. Although, I was reluctant because I believed that you deserve everything that you have coming." he said, directing the last part at Tony. Persy listened to see what Tony would do, but her vision ended, fading to black as a very familiar, bone-chilling laugh echoed through her mind._

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise!**

**You all are the best.**

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves!**

**Love Always,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Protective Cousins

**Hey peoples!**

**Hope you like the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Persy POV**

Persy woke up in a cold sweat. Her dream felt more like a vision. She jumped out of her bed, and went to her window. The sun was bright in the sky, and she could see that Sam and Emily had already left. She checked the time: ten o'clock in the morning. Persy sat back down, and thought about her dream. It had felt so real. Persy decided to, after getting changed and unpacked, and having breakfast, she would call Thalia, who was still at camp. Persy opened one of her suitcases, and took out a pair of shorts, blue flip-flops, and a blue tank. Then, after changing, she began to unpack everything else. She put away her clothes, and placed her minotaur horn on her dresser. She took out a laptop that Leo had made for her, and placed that on her desk. Then, she took out her books and pictures. Persy unrolled the largest one, and hung that right next to her bed. The picture was of her, next to Nico, with Thalia on his other side. It was right after the first war against Kronos, and everything was getting back to normal. Persy's hair had been much shorter, almost as short as Thalia's, and she had grown it out when she was at Camp Jupiter. Thalia and Persy had their arms around their younger cousin, and they were all laughing. Persy smiled as she touched her cousins' faces.

"Have fun, you guys." she whispered, and left her room to have breakfast. After eating a simple meal of toast and fruit, and also going for an hour-long run through the forest surrounding Sam's house, Persy sat at the kitchen counter and took out the phone that Leo had also made for her, that blocked her signal, not alerting monsters of her position. Persy dialed the number of the only phone at camp, put her cell on speaker, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Seph?" Thalia's voice reached Persy's ears, making her smile.

"Hey Thals. Where's Nikki?" she asked, and there was a loud shout of "DiAngelo!", and Nico's voice came through.

"What, Thals?" he asked, annoyed. Persy stifled a giggle as she heard Thalia hit her male cousin, and his shout of pain.

"Seph's on the line, you idiot!" the daughter of Zeus said.

"Hiya Seph. How are you?" Nico asked, as if nothing had happened. Persy rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing good. How are things there?" Persy asked. Thalia sighed.

"They're alright. Apparently the news got leaked that Tony was cheating on you, and now the camp's in an uproar. Malcolm's been yelling at Tony since yesterday, and Will's been chewing out Rachel since this morning." she said. Persy smiled. She knew there was something she had liked about Malcolm and Will.

"Wow. That's incredible." she said.

"Hey, Persy? Who was the guy you left with yesterday. His name was Sam, right?" Nico asked.

"Sam is like my older brother. Our moms have known each other since school, and we would hang out a lot when I was younger. Sam is a son of Ares, and his fiancé, Emily, is a daughter of Aphrodite. She is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. I love them both to death. Sam was more than happy to let me stay with him and Em for a while." Persy replied.

"That's great, Seph. So what are you going to be doing there in Timbuktu?" Thalia asked, and Persy laughed.

"Well, summer just started, so I'm probably just going to go around town and make some new friends. Sam's got these guys that he calls his "pack", which are just a bunch of teenagers around our age. I met them yesterday, and they're all really nice." Persy said, and she could hear Thalia gagging.

"Girl, if you wanted to talk about boys, we'll go get Pipes." Her cousin said, and Nico yelled in agreement. Percy rolled her eyes.

"It was just a mention!" she said indignantly. Persy looked around the kitchen, and she found a note from Emily as she and her cousins talked. Emily had asked her to make a bunch of sandwiches for the pack when they got to the house. Persy began to make the sandwiches, and by the time Thalia and Nico's rant about boys was over, she had made a large tray.

"Anyway, I'm guessing that you didn't call us to talk about boys. Seph, what happened?" Thalia asked, quieting down. Persy sat back in her seat.

"I had a dream last night. It was like I was seeing into the future, or something. I saw the rec room, and all the camp counselors were there, along with you and the Hunters, Thals. Then, I saw the pack, and they were talking about Kronos coming back, but this time, in the form of something else." Persy said, and her cousins didn't say anything, "Guys?"

"Did you see anything else? Maybe you're just being paranoid." Nico said carefully. Persy sighed.

"At the end of my dream, or whatever it was, I heard his laugh. It felt real, Nico." She replied to her cousin. The three sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before the front door to Sam's house opened.

"Anybody home?" Persy heard Seth call from the foyer. She grinned.

"In here, Seth!" she yelled back. Nico and Thalia groaned from the other side.

"Hades, Seph! Don't yell!" Thalia exclaimed. Persy rolled her eyes, laughing as the pack came into the room. Seth grinned at her.

"Hi Persy." The youngest pack member said. Persy sent him a bright smile.

"Hey boys. There are sandwiches on the counter. Emily's recipe." She replied. The boys all cheered, and gravitated towards the food. Persy forgot that her phone was on speaker, and winced when Nico and Thalia's voices came screaming out.

"WHY ARE YOU ALONE IN A RANDOM HOUSE WITH A BUNCH OF RANDOM BOYS?" Nico yelled angrily. Persy pinched the bridge of her nose as the boys all froze, and their eyes all focused on the cell sitting on the island.

"PERSEPHONE JACKSON COME BACK TO CAMP RIGHT NOW AND JOIN THE HUNT! YOU ARE NOT STAYING SOMEWHERE WITH A BUNCH OF RANDOM BOYS WITH NO ONE TO WATCH YOU!" Thalia screamed. Persy shook her head, smiling at her cousins' over-protectiveness.

"Thals, Nikki, I have to go. I'll call you two back. I promise." She said, and she could hear her cousins taking deep breaths on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, fine. But are we still on speaker?" Nico asked, and Persy looked at the pack, all of whom were eating their sandwiches, and watching what was going on with amusement.

"Yes." The daughter of Poseidon said, slightly scared.

"Good. Now, whatever boys are in that room with my big sister, I want you all to know: If you lay a hand on her without her consent, me and my other sister will hunt you down, and we will make your life hell. That's all! Love ya Sephie!" Nico ended his dark monologue cheerfully. Persy chuckled.

"Love you too, Nico. See ya, Thals." She replied, then hung up. The boys stared at her. She grinned.

"Sam didn't say that you had siblings." Seth remarked. Persy laughed.

"Oh, Nico and Thalia aren't my siblings. We're just really close cousins on my dad's side." she said.

"They sound very over-protective." Paul said, slightly wide-eye.

"Yeah. Thalia doesn't really have good feelings for boys. Only specific ones, like our uncle, her brother, and Nico. I'm basically his big sister, who he's known the longest, and he's very careful with any boy that hangs out with me." Persy replied. The boys all sat around the counter.

"Why doesn't she have good feelings with boys?" Quill asked. Persy's eyes darkened, the memory of another dark-haired lieutenant, and the pen in her pocket.

"One of her good friends was dumped by a guy she really liked, and he treated her like garbage." the daughter of Poseidon answered quietly, studying her nails, "Since then, Thalia has had a very difficult time trusting boys outside of her family members." The pack looked at each other, but Persy looked back up, and a bright smile replaced her small frown.

"So what are you doing today?" Jacob asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere. Persy shrugged.

"Not sure. I've never been up here, only when I was really little, so I don't know any places." she replied, and Seth, Embry, Quill, and Paul all grinned.

"Then we'll show you around Forks! Come on!" Embry exclaimed, and ran out of the house, but not before shoving another sandwich into his mouth. The others nodded enthusiastically, and followed him out. Jacob shook his head at his friends, and smiled at Persy, holding out a hand for her to take. Persy smiled back, and let him help her down from the chair. When their hands touched, however, a shock went through Persy. Her eyes widened. Something like that had never happened before, not even when she was holding hands with Anthony, back when their love was real. Persy looked up, and saw that, from Jacob's expression, he had felt it as well. Persy blushed, and gently pulled her hand away.

"We should probably go join them outside." she said in a quiet voice. Jacob nodded, and they went outside, Persy slightly confused about what had just happened.

**Please review!**

**I am so sorry for the wait, guy. Thanks for sticking with me through this.**

**You all are awesome!**

**Stay cool, werewolves and demigods!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. Connection

**Hi everybody!  
Thanks for your reviews.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately.**

**Persy/Jacob POV**

Persy and Jacob exited Sam's house, where the boys were waiting for them. Persy was still slightly confused at what had just happened. The boys looked at Jacob, then to Persy, and Seth grinned.

"Who's ready to go look around Forks?" he asked, and, without waiting for an answer, ran off. Persy let out a laugh.

"Seth's got more energy than all of us put together. How he does it, I don't know." Paul said, shaking his head fondly. Persy smiled, and looked around. Her eyes fell on the driveway to Sam's house, and she gasped. The boys noticed it as well, and their mouths were hanging open.

"Whoa." Jacob breathed. Sitting in Sam's driveway was a car. It was a convertible, and it was black, with sea green accents. Persy walked towards it, and noticed a small piece of paper sitting on the window. She unfolded it, and smiled at the words.

_My dear daughter,_

_I am so sorry about what happened between you and the son of Athena. He was never worthy of your affections. I am happy and grateful that Sam and Emily have taken you into their homes. I'm giving you the car so that you'll be able to go around Forks, and maybe make some new friends. I'll be visiting soon, so don't get into any trouble._

_Love your father,_

_Poseidon_

Persy grinned even wider, and put the paper in her pocket.

"Who's car is that?" Quill asked, breaking the awed silence. Persy looked at them.

"It's mine. My dad gave it to me." She said, walking around to the other side of the car, and jumping into the front seat. The boys followed her, all still shocked.

"Is your dad super rich or something?" Embry asked as they climbed in. Quill, Paul, and Embry sat in the backseat, while Jacob sat up front next to Persy.

"He's the CEO of a small company, along with my two uncles, who are Thalia and Nico's dads." Persy said as she started up the car.

"That's awesome! I wish my dad did that." Quill remarked. Persy smiled.

"So, who wants to give me directions?" she asked, and Jacob grinned back.

"I guess I will. Just follow the dirt road until you reach the main street, then I'll guide you from there." He said, and Persy nodded. As she pulled out, a gust of wind blew a paper from the dashboard into the backseat, where it landed in Paul's lap. He looked at it, and saw a smiling, laughing Persy with a boy's arms around her from behind. The boy had blonde hair, and grey eyes. He was kissing Persy cheek as she laughed. The seemed to be standing in front of a lake.

"Hey Persy. Who's this?" Paul asked, holding out the picture. Persy turned as she reach a stoplight, and her eyes widened. She grabbed the picture out of his hand.

"N-n-no one. Just someone I thought I knew." Persy said in a quiet voice. She crumpled the picture in her fist, a small tear springing into her eye. Jacob looked at her worriedly, until a smile replaced her sad look, and Persy shoved the picture into her pocket. Jacob thought back to when they were alone in the house, and when their hands touched. No doubt in his mind, Jacob was sure that he had imprinted on Persy. He had felt it when he had first gone into Sam's house, and they had first met. Her scent had filled him with a sense of calm, and a sense of happiness.

"Jacob, where do I go from here?" Persy jolted Jacob out of his musings. They had reached the main road, and Persy was looking at Jacob with a raised eyebrow. Jacob grinned.

"Take a left, then you'll be in town." He replied. Persy nodded, and turned. Soon enough, they had reached the main center of Forks. Persy pulled into an empty parking spot, and shut the car off, then got out. The boys followed, and they spotted Seth sitting on a bench near them, looking annoyed.

"What took you so long?" he asked, jumping up. Jacob rolled his eyes. Persy smiled at him.

"Nothing, Seth. Now, what places are cool around here?" she asked, and the boys took her all over town, showing her the shops, and restaurants, and introducing her to people they knew. At one point, the pack ran into three girls who had been Bella's friends. Lauren, Jessica and Angela. Lauren came over, and sauntered up to Jacob's side, slipping her arm into his.

"So Jake, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me today, since you're not doing anything." She said, smiling flirtatiously. Jacob attempted to pull away, but her grip on his arm was strong, and he didn't want to hurt her, no matter how annoying. Persy, on the other hand, was highly annoyed at whoever this girl was. Persy was strongly reminded of Drew Tanaka.

"Sorry, Miss Makeup Overdose, but Jacob is actually showing me around Forks today, so he is busy." Persy said, pulling Jacob away from her. Lauren's smile slid off of her face as she scowled.

"And who are you?" she asked rudely. Jessica and Angela watched helplessly, as Embry, Quill, Paul, Seth, and a rescued Jacob slowly moved over to their side, watching the two girls. Persy's eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Persephone Jackson. And you are?" she asked, not intimidated.

"Lauren. I'm pretty sure Jacob is capable of making his own decisions without a babysitter, Jackson." Lauren spat, and Persy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, honey, listen. If you're trying to be intimidating, it isn't working. I've dealt with meaner girls than you, and where I come from, if a girl is rude, that means that she's jealous." The daughter of Poseidon replied calmly. Lauren looked shocked, and Jacob grinned at his friends.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I am? You're probably just hanging out with Jacob and his friends because you aren't good enough to even have a boyfriend!" Lauren retorted, and Persy's face slid from one of annoyance and anger to one of intense sadness. She looked down, backing away.

"You're right, Lauren. I'm not good enough. That's exactly what I heard my boyfriend saying when I found out he was cheating on me. That's why I left. And I'm with Jacob and the others because they're the closest thing I have to family up here in Forks, because the rest of my family is in Manhattan. So, you win." Persy said quietly, as she turned, and left eh group standing there in shock.

**Jacob POV**

Lauren looked as if she was torn between being smug, and looking ashamed. Jessica and Angela looked at each other, shocked. The pack all had one emotion, and that was anger towards Lauren, and sympathy towards Persy. Jacob, however, felt intense anger at not only Lauren, but also at Persy's so-called "boyfriend", and at how he had hurt her. He also felt jealousy, that this boy had been able to claim Persy's affections so thoroughly. Throwing one last angered glance at Lauren, who had come over to leave with Angela and Jessica, Jacob turned to the pack.

"Go grab something to eat. I'm going to go see if Persy is okay." He told them, and they all nodded. Jacob walked in the direction that Persy had fled in, and he searched through the streets, until he came to the parking lot, and saw a strange sight. Persy was sitting on the hood of her car, with a black-haired, pale boy sitting next to her, and another black-haired girl on her other side. The girl was holding Persy's hand tightly, and the boy had his arm around Persy. Persy's head was resting on the boy's shoulder as she cried, and Jacob bristled at the sight. The black-haired girl was talking to Persy in a low voice, most likely comforting her. Jacob decided to leave them be, knowing that these two must be close to Persy, and he went to rejoin the pack, wherever they were.

**Persy POV**

Persy walked away from Lauren, and the others, and walked through the side streets. As soon as they were all out of sight, Persy let her tears flow. Persy reached her car and sat on the hood, pulling the crumpled picture from her pocket. Persy knew that she should have stayed with the pack, but she needed the comfort of two people that were like her siblings. She didn't take her phone out, but she closed her eyes, thinking of her sister and brother.

"Thals. Nikki. I need you." She whispered, her voice shaking as she controlled her sobs. Not a moment later, Nico and Thalia fell out of the shadow that Persy's car had made on the ground, and immediately, Nico was at his cousins side.

"Who hurt you? Was it one of those guys? If it was, I'll kill them!" he rambled, and Persy shook her head.

"No, it was just some mean girl who was a lot like Drew. She didn't know about Tony, but she made it feel more real." She admitted, and Thalia had an angry look on her face.

"Where is she?" she asked, and Persy sighed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure about anything anymore. Stupid son of Athena." The daughter of Poseidon said, as she began to cry once more. She sat down on the hood of the car, and her cousins sat on either side. Nico put his arm around her as she cried, and Thalia held her hand comfortingly. Persy laid her head on top of Nico's shoulder, shaking slightly from her sobs.

"It's okay, Sephie. Don't cry. Tony won't hurt you anymore. He's a jerk, and he never deserved someone as amazing as you." Thalia whispered comfortingly. Persy took a deep breath.

"Why didn't he just tell me that he wanted to break up? Wasn't he supposed to be wise?" she wondered to her cousins. Nico tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"He isn't a true son of Athena if he was dumb enough to cheat on you with Rachel." He said, and Persy smiled. She took her head off of Nico's shoulder, and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, guys. You should probably get back to camp before Chiron wonders where you are." She told her cousins, and Thalia and Nico shared a grin.

"Actually, we told him that we would be gone for the entire day." Thalia said, and Persy's eyes widened, and she threw her arms around both her cousins.

"Well come on! I want to introduce you to the boys." She exclaimed, and the two other demigods let out comical groans as Persy gripped their hands, and walked back in the direction of where the pack was.

**Please review!  
You all are great, of course.**

**Stay amazing, werewolves and demigods!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	6. Thalia Discovers

**Hi everybody!  
Thanks for your reviews.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately.**

**Neutral POV**

Persy had let go of Thalia, but Nico had not stopped groaning, so she kept a tight grip on his pale hand, as she slowed her pace.

"I'm not letting you go until you stop whining like a baby, Nikki." Persy said, shaking her head at her cousin. Thalia joined her, rolling her eyes.

"Those boys have been nice to you, right Seph?" Thalia asked as they walked. Persy nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. They're all really sweet." She replied, and Nico groaned, trying to pull away again.

"I. don't. want. to. go! Call Piper if you want her to meet your boy friends." he stated slowly, and Thalia and Persy both glared at him playfully.

"But, Nikki, it's important that you meet them! My boyfriend is with them." Persy said in an innocent voice, pouting slightly. Nico immediately straightened, stopping in his tracks, his eyes widening, and saw the pack not far off.

"WHAT?" he nearly shouted, and stalked over to them. Thalia turned to Persy, shock on her face.

"What?" she asked, same as Nico, but calmer, and slower. Danger was evident in her eyes. Persy shook her head, a smile on her face.

"I don't. I just wanted to see what Nico would do, Thals. It's always funny seeing him going into overprotective brother mode." She replied, and Thalia sighed in relief. The two heard yelling, and turned to see Nico yelling at the pack, the son of Hades looking tiny against the huge werewolves. Persy giggled, as Thalia snickered behind her hand. They walked over to him, and the boys all looked at Persy, confusion on their face.

"Which one of you is it?" Nico was yelling. Persy walked up behind him, taking his hand in hers.

"I was joking, Zombie. I wanted to get you out of your funk. Now stop before you embarrass yourself." She said, grinning. Nico glared at her, but it was dropped as she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Jacob noticed this, and felt jealousy spring into his chest. Who was this kid?

"Sorry, but who are you?" Seth asked, confused. Persy turned to them.

"Boys, meet Nico DiAngelo, and Thalia Grace." She said, and Thalia nodded to them, not sure what to think of them just yet. Nico gave them a small smile, his hand still tightly holding onto his cousin's. Jacob seemed to relax visibly, although Persy and her cousins didn't notice, but the pack did.

"No way." Quill suddenly exclaimed, staring at Jacob. Embry and Paul grinned at their friend. Seth was looking excitedly from Persy, then back to Jacob, and a laugh bubbled from his mouth.

"What?" Nico asked, confused. Jacob glared at the pack, and shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied, and Embry scoffed.

"Like hell it's nothing! Excuse us for a moment." He said, and grabbed Jacob's arm, dragging him off. Thalia looked after them, noticing something off about them. Being a huntress, and the lieutenant of Artemis, she was able to tell which people were mortals, demigods, gods, monsters, or something else. Those boys weren't monsters, or demigods, but there was something definitely different about them.

"Seph, Nico, I'll be right back. I've got to send a message to Lady Artemis telling her where I am." Thalia said, and her cousins nodded. She walked off in a different direction, but then doubled back, and followed the pack, and paused next to the alley exit, listening in on their conversation.

**Jacob POV**

"What the heck, Embry?" Jacob asked his friend as he was dragged into a small alley. Embry just grinned.

"You imprinted on her, didn't you?" Quill said, joining them. Paul and Seth were behind them.

"Imprinted on who?" Jacob asked, deciding to play dumb. However, once he looked at his friend's faces, he knew they weren't fooled.

"Persy, you idiot!" Paul said loudly, but quieted when the others hit him. Jacob glared at them.

"You all are crazy." He said hesitantly. Quill raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I believe that we are all connected through our link as werewolves, and we all felt it. Jacob, I'm asking you again. Did you, or did you not, imprint on Persy?" he asked, putting both his hands on Jacob's shoulders.

"I did." Jacob said in a quiet voice. Seth grinned.

"Finally! It's about time." He said, crossing his arms. Jacob granted his friends a small grin.

"What does that mean?" a voice startled the boys. Thalia, Persy's cousin, stepped out from the corner of the alley.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, and Thalia smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You boys can't put anything past me. Wolves are my favorite animals, and I know what imprinting means. Now, what I want to know, is how did you imprint on my sister?" she asked. Jacob looked at his friends, all of whom were staring at the black-haired girl in shock, awe, and fear.

"How do we know we can trust you?" he asked, and Thalia's eyes darkened.

"You can trust me that if you hurt my sister I'll kill you, or I'll take your manhood. Your choice, especially if you break her heart more than it is now." She said, crossing her arms. The boys looked at each other fearfully. Jacob sighed, and I seemed as though they came to an agreement.

"Me and the boys, including Sam, are werewolves. When we find our soulmate, we imprint on them, and that's the only person we ever love. Sam imprinted on Emily. I thought I imprinted on a friend's daughter, but I didn't. When I touched Persy's hand this morning, I felt a shock go through me. I looked at Persy's face, and I knew that she felt it too. I wouldn't hurt her. I just want to hurt whoever was the reason that she's so hurt." Jacob said. Thalia looked at him for a moment suspiciously, wondering whether or not she could trust him. After a while, a hesitant smile graced**(A/N-HA! Pun.) **her face.

"I don't like many boys, Jacob Black, but if you imprinted on Persy, then I trust you. Don't make me regret this." She said, and turned around, walking back to where Persy and Nico were. Jacob took a deep breath, and turned back to his friends.

"Well, that was intense." Seth said, smirking.

"How did she know what imprinting was? And she didn't seem that surprised when we told her we were werewolves." Paul asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's talk to Sam when he gets back. He has to have some answers for us." Jacob said, and they followed Thalia back to where everyone was.

**Please review.**

**You guys are so amazing, and special, and don't you dare forget that!**

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves!**

**Love, **

**Enchantress**


	7. Meeting the Cullens

**Hi everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately.**

**Persy POV**

The group walked around Forks together for a while, talking, and just hanging out.

"Jake!" a young girl's voice squealed. The group turned from their window-shopping, to see a very young, pretty girl, about ten years old, running towards them happily. Jacob grinned, and bent down, picking the little girl up.

"Hiya, Nessie!" he said, kissing the girl's cheek, making her giggle.

"I missed you!" Nessie exclaimed, hugging her arms around Jacob's neck tightly.

"You saw me just three days ago, silly." Jacob said, chuckling. Nessie pouted slightly.

"But that was three days ago!" she replied. The pack laughed at the little girl's exclamation, turning her attention towards them, and towards the three newcomers.

"Jacob, who's this adorable little girl?" Persy asked, smiling slightly. Nessie smiled back at her.

"Persy, Thalia, Nico, this is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nessie, this is Persy, and her cousins Thalia and Nico." Jacob said.

"Wow, Persy you're really pretty!" Nessie said quickly, and Persy blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Renesmee. So are you." Persy replied.

"Nessie! Renesmee, where did you go?" another female voice said loudly. An incredibly beautiful woman came around the corner. She had long, beautiful brown hair, pale, porcelain-like skin, and amazingly intriguing eyes. Persy immediately felt slightly jealous, for some reason, especially when she came over, and kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"Hi, Bells. How's Edward and the others?" Jacob said, grinning, and returning the kiss on the cheek, handing Nessie back over to the woman, who smiled back.

"They're good. It's been a while since me and Nessie have been out, so we decided to do some mommy/daughter bonding. And who are these people, Jake?" she asked, noticing Persy, Thalia, and Nico.

"Persephone Jackson, and these are my cousins, Thalia, and Nico DiAngelo." Persy said, sticking out a hand. The woman shook her hand, and Persy was slightly shocked as their hands touched. Her hand was ice-cold.

"Isabella Cullen, but you can call me Bella. How do you know the boys?" Bella asked.

"Sam's my cousin. Our mothers used to be the best of friends, and she's my godmother, before she died. Emily's one of my best friends also. We've known each other ever since I was a baby. Both of them are my best friends. I love them so much." Persy said, and Bella's smile grew.

"That's wonderful. It's always so great to have people that you can count on. So, are you two Sam's cousins as well?" Bella asked, directing her question at Nico and Thalia, who hesitated for a few seconds, not going unnoticed by the pack.

"Oh, no. Our dads are all brothers. I've known Persy since I was about eight years old, and I've known Thals since I was a little over nine years old. They're like my big sisters. I lost my actual older sister a bit after I met Persy, so these two have filled the gap that Bianca left." Nico said, his voice growing soft at the end of his sentence, and Persy pulled her young cousin close to her, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Neeks. Me and Thalia won't leave you." She whispered in his ear, and he smiled, leaning onto her shoulder. Thalia smiled at her two cousins, and looked over at the pack.

"We should probably get back. Sam and Emily will be back by now." She said, sending an apologetic look towards Bella, who smiled gently.

"It's fine. I'm sure that Sam is wondering where Persy is." She replied, and Persy nodded, not releasing her grip Nico.

"It was awesome meeting you, Bella. Hopefully we can talk again." She said, sticking her hand out, shaking Bella's hand again, and rubbing Nessie's head, making her giggle.

"Bye Persy! Bye Thalia! Bye Nico!" the little girl said as she and her mother walked away.

"Do you guys want to walk home, or should we drive?" Thalia asked, and Persy knew, that by walking, she meant shadow-traveling.

"Me and the boys are gonna walk through the forest for a while. We'll leave you three to spend some time together." Jacob said, smiling. Persy smiled back.

"Thanks, Jacob. I think Sam's having a bonfire tonight, so you guys are definitely coming, right?" she asked, and Jacob nodded.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied, and Persy clapped her hands in happiness.

"Awesome! See you guys tonight, then!" she said, and, if on an impulse, kissed Jacob's cheek before walking away, her hand entwined with Nico's as they talked. Thalia followed her cousin after shooting a look at Jacob.

**Bella POV**

"We're home!" Bella said as she and Nessie walked through the door of the Cullen home. Edward appeared in front of them, and picked Nessie up, hugging her close to his chest.

"Welcome home, love." He said, and kissed Bella gently. The others came into the room.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked, his arm around Alice lazily. Bella smiled. Of course he would know.

"I ran into Jake and the rest of the pack in town. They had some new friends with them. Their blood didn't smell human." She replied, and the heads of the coven turned to Carlisle, who looked thoughtful.

"They weren't wolves, were they?" he asked Bella, who shook her head.

"Jake seemed close to one of the girls. She was really pretty." Nessie said from her father's arms. Bella gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Now that I think about it, Jake was glancing at the girl, Persy, from time to time. Maybe she was his imprint!" she exclaimed.

"It is possible. Next time you see Jake, you should ask him." Esme said, a smile on her face.

"You know what was interesting? Apparently Persy is cousins with Sam, but she had two other people with her, Thalia and Nico, who were apparently her cousins as well, but on their father's side. Those three looked like they could be siblings." Bella mused. Emment grinned.

"I guess we'll never know, Bells!" he said, and said girl glared at him, making him gulp and look away.

"I'll ask Jake next time. But there's something about those three that doesn't add up." Bella said, and the family walked into their living room, pushing all thoughts of the strange cousins out of her mind for the time being.

**Neutral POV**

"Hi Sam! Hi Em!" Persy said, walking through the front door. Sam looked up, and grinned as his little sister walked into the kitchen, but he was surprised when he saw Thalia and Nico follow her in.

"Hi, Sephie!" he said, standing, and hugging her.

"Oh, Sam. Thalia and Nico have been spending the day with me, and they'll be here for the bonfire, if that's alright." Persy said.

"Of course! Chiron does know you're here, right?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow at the cousins, who grinned identically.

"Of course! We're not Persy!" Nico said, snorting. Persy punched his arm.

"Where's Em?" she asked, and was answered when the daughter of Aphrodite walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie! You two must be Thalia and Nico, if I'm not mistaken." Emily said, placing a kiss on Persy's cheek.

"Yup. It's nice to meet you." Thalia said, shaking her hand. Persy giggled silently at the sight of a daughter of the love goddess, and the lieutenant of the hunters of the maiden goddess actually being civil towards each other.

"So, why don't you three help me get everything ready for tonight, and we can talk about what kind of punishments we can inflict on a certain son of Athena." Emily said, and Persy laughed as she was dragged towards the stove, finally feeling at home.

**Please review!**

**You all are the best, as you all know, of course.**

**See you soon, werewolves and demigods!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	8. Now The Wolves Find Out!

**Hi everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy the next chapter, and have fun!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately.**

**Thalia POV**

"What are you wearing tonight?" Thalia asked, sitting on Persy's bed. The daughter of Poseidon shrugged.

"Probably just this." She said, gesturing to her outfit that she already had on. Thalia shook her head. She may not be a daughter of a love goddess, but she had to make sure that Persy looked good for Jacob, knowing that they were meant to be.

"Lucky for you, Piper packed me an emergency suitcase just for you. Here, go put this on." Thalia said, pulling out a blue suitcase, and handing Persy a dress. Her cousin rolled her eyes, but disappeared into her bathroom. Thalia then took out shoes to go with the dress, and hair supplies. Piper had given Thalia a short tutorial on how to do hair for a party, somehow knowing that she would need it.

"Happy?" Persy asked from the doorway. Thalia turned around, and grinned. Persy had put on a white, knee-length sleeveless dress. She was wearing knee high black gladiator sandals with it, which Thalia thought that ironic.

"Good. Now sit. I'm putting your hair up." Thalia said, pointing to the bed. Persy sighed, and sat down.

"Why are you doing this, Thals? This isn't like you at all." She said, as Thalia brushed her hair back onto a side braid, and fixed small, white flowers into it, contrasting with Persy's ebony hair. Thalia smirked.

"You'll see. Probably tonight." She said, and let her cousin free. Persy rolled her eyes, and smiled at Thalia.

"Thanks, Thals. Come on. I think the boys are here." She said, grabbing her hand, and dragging her downstairs. The two girls walked towards the beach, where Emily had set out a table, with food, and the fire was blazing. Sure enough, the pack was sitting around the fire laughing. Thalia was pleasantly surprised to see Nico among them, laughing along next to Seth.

"Hi Thals! Hi Sephie!" Nico shouted, spotting them, and waving. Persy laughed, and waved back, and Thalia saw Jacob's jaw drop open, and he looked at Thalia, his eyes wide. Thalia just smiled, and skipped over to her male cousin, sitting down next to him, and stealing a drink from his cup.

"Hiya Neeks!" she said, grinning at his scowl. Persy walked over to Jake, who was standing with Emily and Sam, and she smiled at them. Nico seemed to notice Thalia's unusual behavior, but ignored it for the time being. About a half-hour, forty-five minutes into the night, Thalia whispered something in her male cousin's ear, which made him grin, then turn towards the laughing daughter of Poseidon.

"Hey, Seph! I have a question." Nico called, and Persy looked over at him.

"What, Zombie?" she asked. Nico smiled.

"What was it like when you came home after being away for so long?" he asked, and Thalia smiled, knowing that he meant after the Giant War. Persy thought for a moment.

"Well, Mom was pretty pissed for about five seconds, then she just wouldn't leave me alone." She replied, laughing a bit. Nico opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped by a roar, and the beach shook, making those standing up stumble a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked from his spot near the table, where he had been talking to Persy, and was now holding her up slightly after she had tumbled into his arms, and Thalia smirked when she saw that both of them were blushing.

"I'm not sure." Sam said with uncertainty. The roar came again, sounding very familiar, and something ran out of the forest. Persy stepped back away from Jacob, and Thalia heard her curse.

"Minotaur!" she shouted.

**Persy POV**

It had been a great night. Jacob and Persy had been talking the entire night, and Persy was wondering if there was a way for her heart to heal, and if she could find it in the handsome werewolf boy. However, the evening had broken when one of Persy's many old enemies came back.

"Minotaur!" Persy shouted, reaching down into her sandal, where she had hidden Riptide. She uncapped her pen, and the three-foot sword sprung into her hand, shocking Jacob and the others.

"Hellhounds!" Nico shouted, also jumping up as the dogs came out from behind the Minotaur.

"Sam, Em. You two still have your stuff from camp?" Persy asked her two cousins, who nodded, and Sam ran into the house.

"What's going on, Persy?" Jacob asked, and Persy looked at him with pained eyes.

"You're about to find out what I am." She said. Thalia and Nico appeared next to her.

"We should have realized this. The three most powerful demigods, plus super-powerful children of Ares and Aphrodite? How did we not notice?" Thalia said, and Persy groaned.

"Of course. I'll take the Minotaur, of course, and you four get the hellhounds?" she said, and Sam grinned, walking up beside Nico, holding a wicked-looking celestial bronze sword. Emily stood next to Thalia, holding a bow and arrow. The huntress smiled at her weapon of choice.

"Nice." Thalia commented, and Emily smiled. The Minotaur roared, and held up its axe, covered with Camp Half-Blood beads. However, something shining caught Persy's eye. It was a charm bracelet, with a small scythe hanging from it.

"Oh my gods. That god-forsaken son of a hydra has Selena's bracelet hanging off of its axe." Persy said, her eyes narrowing. She ignored her cousin's calls, and ran forward, attacking her old foe. Seeing Selena's bracelet hanging from the axe had fueled Persy's anger against the Minotaur, and she fought against it like she had never done before.

"SEPH!" Nico's shout startled Persy, and she turned to see a hellhound leaping towards her. Just in time, Persy sliced through the air, and the monster blew into particles of gold dust. Right before the hellhound exploded, it had landed a lucky blow with its claws, and Persy hissed at the pain of the cut on her arm.

"Alright, this is done." She muttered to herself, and closed her eyes, and raised her arms, ignoring the throbbing pain. She felt a tugging sensation, and Persy heard the crashing of water, and the shouts of her friends. She enveloped the Minotaur in the water, and boiled it so hot, that the monster was killed from sheer heat.

"Good job, Seph." Sam said, coming up from behind her, and putting an arm around her. Persy smiled up at him, and hugged him slightly, then winced at the pain in her arm. Sam noticed this, and smirked.

"Here, baby." Emily said, handing her a small bit of ambrosia. Persy took it, and ate it, smiling at the flavor of buttered popcorn.

"Thanks, Em." She replied thankfully, then remembered something. She turned, and saw the pack staring at them, like they had sprung an extra head.

"What was that?" Seth asked, standing to the side of Jacob. Persy sighed, and caped Riptide.

"That, Seth, was a Minotaur, and a group of hellhounds." Thalia said, transforming her spear back into a mace canister.

"Like, from the Greek myths?" Leah asked, her arms crossed.

"Yup. I think you should all sit down. We have some explaining to do." Nico said, gesturing towards the still burning bonfire. The pack sat down hesitantly, and Persy sat next to Nico, and moved forward slightly, so she could rest her head against his chest. Nico put his arm around her tightly.

"Well, you all know the stories of how Greek gods came down, and had some fun with mortals, and had kids?" Sam started, leaning forward, and they all nodded.

"Well, those stories are real, and the five of us are children of Greek gods. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Emily said, leaning onto her knees. Jacob smiled.

"That explains a lot." He said quietly, and Sam gave him a grin.

"I'm a son of Ares, unfortunately, so my dad was never around." He said next.

"Wow. That's ironic, seeing as how Ares and Aphrodite are always hooking up behind Hephaestus' back." Embry said, and Persy giggled quietly at the look on her cousins' faces.

"Embry, when you say that, it makes our being together sound disgusting." Emily said, and the pack laughed. Then, Paul turned to Thalia, Nico, and Persy.

"So, what about you three?" he asked. Nico and Persy looked at Thalia, making her groan.

"Fine. I'll go first. I'm the only daughter of Zeus, and the lieutenant of Artemis, the maiden goddess, and her hunters, who are all immortal maidens." She said.

"So, like, you never have a boyfriend, and you'll live forever?" Leah asked, interested, and Thalia nodded happily.

"Yeah. That's why I say that I don't get close to boys, and that I only befriend those who I can truly trust." She replied, and Persy noticed her send a look towards Jacob, who grinned.

"Anyway, I'm the only son of Hades currently, and the Ghost King." Nico said excitedly, and Persy laughed against his chest.

"Only you would say that happily, Neeks." She said quietly, and he tightened his hold around her.

"What about you, Persy?" Quill asked, and Persy looked up at them, sighed, and pushed herself off of Nico's chest.

"I'm the only daughter of Poseidon, and the savior of Olympus. I've done many things that the older heroes have been credited with doing as well. The three of us are the three most powerful demigods alive right now, which is why we attracted the monsters." Persy said, and Jacob looked at her.

"When you saw the Minotaur, you acted like he had done something personal against you. Why?" he asked.

"When I was twelve, my uncle Hades used the Minotaur to kidnap my mother, then I fought against him when I was sixteen. Around his axe, the Minotaur had necklaces from the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood, which is a safe place for demigods, along with a bracelet that belonged to one of the greatest heroes, and Emily's half-sister." Persy replied, tears filling her eyes. Nico rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, and Emily got up, and sat next to Persy, and hugged her gently.

"We have probably the unlikeliest friendship, me and Persy. My half-sister and Persy wouldn't be classified as friends, and my father basically hates Persy. Yet still, she's my baby sister." Sam said, and Persy smiled at him. They spent the rest of the night talking about demigods, the Greek world, and Camp Half-Blood. Persy kept looking towards Jacob, abnormally happy that he didn't treat her like a freak when he found out her secret.

**Please review!**

**I don't know how soon I'm going to be able to update this, because this week I have finals, but after this week, IT'S SUMMER! So, I'll try and update as soon as possible, but, until then!**

**Stay amazhang, werewolves and demigods!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	9. The Message

**Hi everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy the next chapter, and have fun!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately.**

**Neutral POV**

It had been about two weeks since the monsters attacked Emily and Sam's house, and Thalia and Nico had gone back to camp. Persy had gotten very close to the pack, and especially Leah, after hearing about what had happened between her and Sam. Leah became like another sister to Persy, and Leah was able to gain a sister she never had. That specific day, the two girls were sitting on Persy's bed in her room.

"So, you've been dodging this subject ever since you first came, and I've been wanting to ask you. Why did you come to La Push, if you had so many great friends at Camp Half-Blood?" Leah asked, leaning on her knees, and looking at her friend. Persy sighed, and sat back against the headboard of her bed.

"Well, when I was sixteen, me and my best friend, Anthony Chase fell in love, accepting the crushes we had had on each other since we were younger, and we started going out. It was perfect. I loved Tony more than anything, and I even fell into Tartarus for him. He was my entire world, and I trusted him with anything. He was my best friend as well." Persy started, and looked at her hands as tears began to fill her eyes. Leah placed a hand on her leg.

"Let me guess. He cheated on you?" she asked, and Persy nodded.

"Yes. Two weeks ago, the day before I came here, I found him against the shed behind the Athena cabin making out with Rachel Dare, the Oracle. What hurt the most wasn't that they had been doing it for a year, but because they were two of my closest friends, and Tony said that he had never actually loved me, and that he only went out with me because of my powers, and my station." Persy said, breathing deeply to stop her tears. Leah looked at her, angry.

"That's seriously messed up! I can't believe that someone could be that cruel!" she said, clenching her fists. Persy chuckled, and smiled.

"Neither could I. But, I'm happy I'm here." She replied. Leah grinned back, and reached forward, pulling her sister into a tight hug. They stayed that way until Emily called up that it was time for dinner. They walked down the stairs to see the pack sitting in the living room, glaring at something that was obscured from Leah and Persy's line of sight.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Anthony!" a boy's exasperated voice exclaimed, and Persy's eyes widened, and she rushed into the living room, and saw a familiar blonde haired, grey-eyed boy with his arms crossed, glaring at Sam, shimmering in an Iris Message. Persy smiled, hiding a laugh.

"Hi Mal." She said, waving, and gently nudging Sam and Jacob out of the way. As usual, when Persy touched Jacob, she felt the same gentle shock that she had received that day that she and Jacob had first touched. Malcolm grinned.

"Hey Persy. How are you, baby girl?" he asked, and Persy giggled.

"I'm good. How 'bout you, honey?" she shot back. Since the Titan War, Malcolm and Persy had become close, and Persy and him had taken to calling each other pet names.

"I'm alright. Anthony and Rachel haven't stopped their tongue sucking, but, everyone's basically been ignoring them, and whenever Anthony or Rachel try to sacrifice something to the gods, it's spit out of the braziers. I'm surprised that Aphrodite hasn't done something. You two were her favorite demigod coupe, after all." Malcolm said, and Persy sighed.

"Of course. How's Apollo handling this?" she asked. Malcolm smiled slightly.

"He hasn't talked to Rachel in forever, and the Apollo cabin has completely shunned Rachel. She hasn't gotten a prophecy in a year, as you remember." He replied, and Persy grinned.

"I need to thank him next time I see him." She said, and Malcolm laughed, but it died when he remembered the people in the living room.

"Who are these people, Persy?" he asked, gesturing to the pack. Persy turned, and almost began laughing when she saw their faces.

"Guys, meet Malcolm, son of Athena. Mal, meet Paul, Seth, Embry, Quill, Jacob, and Leah." Persy said, smirking. Malcolm nodded to them all, and looked towards Sam and Emily, and his jaw dropped.

"No. Way. Sam Uley and Emily Young? You guys are legends!" he exclaimed, acting like a crazed fanboy. Persy laughed, and Sam grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Malcolm." He said, waving.

"Calm down, Mal. You're doing it again." Another voice from Malcolm's side of the message said, and Malcolm's eyes immediately darkened.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Anthony." He said, and Persy's eyes widened, while Leah's and the pack's narrowed. Leah took her friend's hand, who was taking short breaths.

"Come on, Malcolm. You act like it's a bad thing I was cheating on Persephone. She never deserved me. I'm too smart and strong for her. She's a weakling, and the only reason she was able to get all those titles were either because me and Grover were helping her, or because her daddy's on the council. She's too reckless, and will never find love, trust me. Rachel's so much better than that weirdo." Anthony said, coming into sight, then paling slightly at the sight that awaited him. Leah had trained the blonde with a fierce glare, a scowl on her face, and the boys were shaking slightly with anger. Jacob was mirroring Leah, and was shaking more fiercely than the boys, and a growl was forming in his chest. Emily looked calm, but you could see the storm, anger, and hatred in her eyes. Sam was breathing deeply, attempting to calm himself, and was glaring at Anthony in the same way that Leah was. Persy, however, did none of that. She just looked unemotional, but, for those who knew her well, they could see the intense sadness in her eyes.

"Hi Anthony." She said in her normal voice, and Anthony gave her a grin. The same grin that had made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Miss me?" Anthony asked, and that was when it happened. Persy's pent-up emotions, anger towards Anthony, love towards him as well, confusion at what was going on between her and Jacob, fear at her recurring dream, and protection for her family, was released.

"ANTHONY CHASE, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! YOU LOST THAT PRIVELEGE WHEN YOU CHEATED ON MY WITH THAT TRAMP RACHEL! I LOVED YOU, AND YOU BROKE MY HEART, YOU JERK!" Persy screamed, and everyone, even Malcolm, who knew her temper, was shocked at her outburst, "I will never forgive you for what you've done to my heart, Anthony. I thought that what we had was perfect, and I thought that you loved me. I'm sorry I was never the perfect girl that you wanted. Goodbye, Anthony." With that, Persy shot an apologetic look at Malcolm, and swiped a hand through the Iris Message, then turned and walked up the stairs back to her room, without a second glance at her friends. Leah's glare hadn't faded, but her face grew soft.

"If I ever see him, I will personally castrate him." Emily said angrily. Leah made a move to go up the stairs, but Jacob stopped her.

"Maybe I can go and talk to her." He said, and Leah nodded.

"Just make sure she's alright." She replied, and Jacob gave her a small grin, and walked up the stairs.

**Persy/Jacob POV**

Persy appeared calm as she walked up the stairs to her room, but, as soon as she shut the door, Persy fell onto her bed, and began to sob. Her shoulders shook as she cried, letting out all of her emotions. She clutched the Pillow Pet that Nico and Thalia had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. It was a panda, just like the one that Octavian had destroyed. Persy sobbed into the stuffed animal's soft covering. Jacob reached the landing, and leaned against Persy's door, hearing her muffled sobs. His heart hurt for her, knowing that she was broken inside. He opened the door quietly, and stepped inside. Persy was on her bed, her entire body shaking with each sob that was released. Jacob walked over to her bed, and sat down near the head, and gently placed hand on Persy's back comfortingly. She pulled her head away from her Pillow Pet, and looked up at Jacob with tear-filled eyes. Without hesitation, Jacob pulled her into his arms, and she leaned against his chest, crying softly. He rubbed his hand on her back.

"Shhh. It's alright, Persy." He whispered softly into the mane of black hair that was hiding his imprint's face from him.

"Why did he have to do this, Jake? I loved him, and I thought that we would be together forever. Why did Aphrodite have to do this to me?" Persy cried into his chest. Jacob tightened his hold around her shoulders.

"I don't know, Persy, but I promise that he will never hurt you again." He promised, and Persy looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, and Jacob gave her a gentle smile, brushing the fallen hair out of Persy's face, and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"Because I'll make sure of it." He replied, and Persy gave him a small smile, before wrapping her arms around his waist, and placing her head against his neck, closing her eyes.

"Thanks, Jake." She whispered. Jacob grinned, and leaned his chin on Persy's head, his arms wrapped loosely around her small figure.

**Please review!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the little Persy and Jacob moment. They needed their first adorable moment before all the big stuff starts to happen.**

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	10. Jacob's Confession

**Hi everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy the next chapter, and have fun!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately.**

**Persy POV**

_Persy's Dream:_

Persy looked around her in disdain. She was standing in a vibrantly pink room, which looked like a sitting room, and a woman was sitting on one of the couches, gently dabbing at her lipstick.

"Aphrodite?" Persy asked, crossing her arms. The love goddess smiled, snapping her mirror shut, and turning to Persy.

"Hello, dear. I do apologize for pulling you away from your handsome friend, but I believe that you and I need to have a chat." Aphrodite said, and Persy raised an eyebrow.

"Now? I just heard my ex-boyfriend tell his brother everything he hates about me, and you want to talk about us getting together?" she asked. Aphrodite giggled, sounding like little bells.

"Of course not, dear! I never wanted you and Anthony to end up together! There is a much better boy out there for you!" she exclaimed, and Persy gaped at her. Aphrodite's expression turned serious, and she patted the space next to her. Persy looked hesitant, but knew better than to question a goddess, no matter which one it was. She sat down on the couch, and Aphrodite gently took her hands.

"Persephone, I need to tell you something very important." She said.  
"What is it?" Persy asked.

"You and Anthony were never supposed to be together. Sure, your love for him was real. I wanted you to be happy, and so did your father, so I let you be happy." Aphrodite started, and Persy scrunched her eyebrows, confused, and hurt.

"So why did you do this to me?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Because someone much better came along for you, and he was the one you had to end up with. So, I had Anthony cheat on you, so that you could call Sam, and he would take you to La Push, where you would meet him." Aphrodite said, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile. Persy was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, and Aphrodite giggled.

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetie. Now, it's time for you to wake up. Tell my baby girl I say hi." She said, and waved her hand. Persy's dream turned to black, and it ended the same way every single dream that Persy had for the past two weeks had: with a bone-chilling, familiar laugh.

_End of Persy's Dream_

**Neutral POV**

Persy bolted up, and Jacob looked at her, concerned.

"Persy? You alright?" he asked, and she looked at him. She pulled her hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just had one of those dreams where you're falling, then you wake up." Persy replied, and Jacob smiled.

"Alright. Emily stopped by a few moments ago, and asked that I bring you downstairs when you woke up." He said, and Persy grinned slightly.

"Great." She agreed, and climbed off of her bed, blushing slightly when she realized that she had fallen asleep against Jacob's chest. Jacob followed her, and took her hand as they walked out of her room. Jacob led her down the stairs, and she saw the pack and Emily standing in the kitchen, talking in low voices. Leah looked up as they walked in, and immediately ran over to Persy, pulling her into a hug.

"You okay?" she whispered in her ear, and Persy nodded, smiling at her friend's concern. Emily placed a gently hand on Leah's shoulder, and looked at Persy.

"Sam was ready to leave and go to camp to find Anthony." She said, and Sam crossed his arms, leaning back.

"He hurt my baby sister." He replied, crossing his arms. Persy laughed slightly at his overprotectiveness. Embry grinned at her.

"So, who's Malcolm?" he asked, and Persy rolled her eyes.

"He's one of my best friends. We have this thing where we call each other little pet names. He calls me 'baby girl', and I call him 'honey'. He, Nico, and Sam are my three overprotective big brothers, even though Neeks is younger than me." Persy said, smiling. Paul laughed at her, and walked around the counter, and slung his arm over Persy's shoulders.

"Well, now you have four more overprotective big brothers." He said happily, and Persy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't Seth younger than me?" she asked, and Paul shrugged, making Persy laugh.

"Did you sleep well, Seph?" Emily asked, smiling.

"Yes. By the way, your mom says hi." Persy replied, and Emily paled slightly. She darted forward, grabbing Persy's arm, and pulled her into the living room.

"What happened?" she asked. Persy laughed slightly.

"Nothing. She just explained why I fell in love with Anthony. I couldn't help it, and she didn't want to hurt me, so she let it happen. Aphrodite told me that she had Anthony break up with me so that I could find the person that she meant for me to be with. She said that I would find him in La Push." Persy told her cousin. Emily, for some reason, had a large grin on her face.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed happily. Persy looked at her, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"You're surprisingly happy, considering what I told you." She said, and Emily just gave her a look.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, sweetie." Emily replied, gesturing to herself. Persy rolled her eyes, and smiled at her, before allowing herself to be dragged back into the kitchen. Persy perched herself on a stool.

"So, what's going on today?" Leah asked, smirking at her friend. Persy stuck her tongue out at her.

"We were thinking about going back to Forks, and just walking around some more." Jacob said, leaning against the counter.

"Ugh. I won't have to see that Drew-wannabe Lauren, will I ?" Persy asked, making a face.

"Not sure. She does live in downtown, as she has told me multiple times." Jacob replied, making an equally disgusted face. Emily smiled.

"She can't be as bad as Drew." She said, and Persy laughed.

"Really? She looks like she should be a Barbie, and she was basically throwing herself all over Jacob the last time I saw her." Persy replied.

"Alright, so she is that bad." Emily said, shuddering slightly, making the other laugh. Seth suddenly grinned.

"I've got an idea! Let's race. Me, Paul, Embry, Quill, and Leah will phase and run to Forks, while you and Jacob drive, and whoever gets there second buys lunch!" he exclaimed. Persy gave him an identical grin.

"You're so on, pretty boy." She said, and grabbed Jacob's hand, taking him by surprise, and pulling him outside. The others followed them, and ran into the woods.

"Come on!" Jacob said, running to Persy's car. Persy jumped into the front seat, and Jacob sat next to her. She pulled out of the driveway, and drove towards Forks. Neither of them noticed that the pack walked back out of the woods, grinning.

"Good job, boys. Now they can be alone." Leah said, smirking, and she high-fived Seth, who was laughing. They walked back into the house, surprising Emily and Sam.

"Where's Persy and Jake?" Emily asked.

"They went on a little unplanned romantic date." Paul said, chuckling. Emily shook her head. It was a plan worthy of the children of Aphrodite.

**Jacob POV**

"Did we beat them? Because I'm not paying for their lunch." Persy said, leaning against the car. Jacob looked around, then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, and saw that it was a message from Seth. It read:

_Have fun on your date!_

Jacob glared at his phone, and closed it with a sigh.

"What is it?" Persy asked. Jacob looked at her.

"Apparently they stopped at Seth and Leah's house for a bit. They said we should go ahead and get lunch." He said, and Persy smiled.

"They'd better be paying us back for this." She said, and Jacob laughed, nodding.

"Come on. I know a great place to eat." He said, taking her hand, and guiding her towards the restaurant. They got a table, and sat down.

"So, what used to go on between you and Bella?" Persy asked for a moment, a slight smile on her face. Jacob looked down, blushing.

"We used to be friends when we were really little, and when she moved back to Forks, I thought we could be more than that. But then she met Edward, and they got married, and had Nessie." Jacob said, giving her the highly watered down version.

"So, I'm guessing that you thought she was your imprint." Persy stated, not as a question. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. But, I've found out who my imprint is." He said, then his eyes widened, "Shoot." Persy fixed her shockingly green eyes on him.

"Really?" she asked in a soft voice, and, for the first time since Jacob met her, Persy's hands stopped moving, and she turned still.

"Yeah. I actually just met her a couple weeks ago." Jacob replied, and his mind was screaming at him to tell her.

"Well, she's a lucky girl." Persy said, then a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Jacob smiled.

"Actually, I think I'm a really lucky guy." He said, and reached across the table to take her hand. Persy's mind seemed to register what he meant, and her eyes widened. She pulled her hand back gently.

"Me? I'm your imprint?" Persy asked, and Jacob nodded.

"Yup. That day at Sam's house, when I helped you off the stool, and our hands touched? I knew it then. I just didn't know how to tell you." He confessed, and Persy seemed to not know what to do.

"But, why would you want me? You heard what Anthony said. I'm broken, a weakling. I'm reckless, and annoying, and I can't even keep my friends alive!" she exclaimed in a quiet voice, and Jacob chuckled. He moved his seat so that it was right next to Persy's, and took hold of her hand, and guided her face to look at him.

"Persephone Jackson. Your recklessness is adorable, and I could never find you annoying. I promise that I will never leave your side, and that I will always love you. I will do everything I can to protect you, because I love you. I love you, Persy, and nothing can stop me, not even you." Jacob said, looking into Persy's eyes. He could see the hidden sadness, and the brokenness, and he wanted to find Anthony Chase so badly, and make him suffer for hurting his imprint. Persy's frown slowly turned into a bright smile, and she gripped Jacob's hand, with the shimmer of tears in her sea-green eyes.

"Jacob, no one has ever spoken to me like that, not even Anthony. I had a dream last night, of Aphrodite. She explained why I fell in love with Anthony. I couldn't help it, and she didn't want to hurt me, so she let it happen. Aphrodite told me that she had Anthony break up with me so that I could find the person that she meant for me to be with. She said that I would find him in La Push." Persy explained, and Jacob grinned.

"I guess you did." He said, and Persy laughed lightly.

"I guess so." She replied, leaning forward, and kissing Jacob's cheek.

**Please review!**

**TWO MORE FINALS, AND THEN I HAVE SUMMER! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**I will soon be able to update so much more. **

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	11. Beginning of an End

**Hi peoples!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Neutral POV**

The two of them, Persy and Jacob, were laughing as Jacob opened the door to Persy's side of the car, over-exaggerating the action. After leaving the restaurant, Jacob had insisted that he drive, must to Persy's protests. The two entwined their hands loosely, swinging them back and forth as they walked back into Sam and Emily's house. There, the pack was sitting around the kitchen counter. Emily looked up at the two as they came inside.

"Was my mother right, or what?" she asked, and Persy smiling.

"She was totally right." The daughter of Poseidon said happily, and Jacob kissed her cheek, making her laugh.

"I told you it would work!" Seth exclaimed, grinning like a maniac.

"I guess I should be thanking you guys, but you all own us for lunch, because we still beat you guys." Jacob said, smirking. The boys all groaned, but Leah rolled her eyes.

"Eh, it was worth it." She said, shrugging, and Persy laughed, and hugged the other girl.

"Thank you, Leah." She whispered into her ear. Leah smiled, and hugged her back.

"Oh Seph, you got a letter." Sam said after Persy broke away from Leah. He handed her an envelope, and Persy tore it open, and read it.

_Prissy,_

_I know what you're thinking. Why am I the one writing to you? I wanted to apologize about being mean to you for the past couple of years. I guess I was always jealous, because you and Tony had the perfect relationship, while me and Chris were barely hanging on. But now, I see how much of a douche Tony was to you, and I realized that I'm the lucky one. I'm hoping that if, and when you return to camp, we can maybe become closer friends than we were before. Anyways, enough with the sappiness. Yesterday, I was scouting the perimeter of camp, and I spotted him. He was different, though. He was pale white, with red eyes, and black hair. He looked strange. I've only told Chiron, and Mr. D. You'll have a better understanding of it, because Chiron suspects that it's a vampire. Please write back as soon as you have news._

_Thanks, Persy,_

_Clarisse_

_P.S- Say hi to my big brother for me!_

Persy smiled, and folded the letter.

"Sam, Clarisse says hi." She told the alpha, who grinned.

"She wrote to you? Clarisse LaRue wrote to you?" Emily asked in shock. Persy laughed.

"Yeah. She says that she's sorry about everything. But that's not the point." She said, growing serious, "Kronos is back, and by the looks of it, his new host is a vampire." Emily paled visibly, and leaned back against Sam. Jacob put a hand on Persy's arm.

"Kronos. That's the guy you fought, right?" he asked, and Persy nodded.

"Do you guys know where I can get information about vampires like that?" she asked, and Jacob looked at Sam, who nodded.

"Yes. The Cullens are a vampire coven. They'll tell you everything. Jake will take you to their house." Sam said, and Persy nodded.

"Come on. We don't have any time to lose." She said, and grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him to her car. Jacob drove to the Cullens' giant house, and led Persy up to their door. He knocked, and Persy smiled slightly as Renesmee opened the door.

"Hi Jake!" the little girl said happily. Jacob smiled.

"HI Nessie. Is your mom or dad around?" he asked.

"Better! Everyone's in the living room! Come on!" Renesmee said, and led the two through the house, to a large room, where the Cullens were sitting, and talking to each other. Persy tensed slightly, but Jacob took her hand, and squeezed it gently.

"Jacob? Persy? What are you doing here?" Bella asked as her daughter skipped over to her seat.

"I have a few questions to ask you guys, because you're the only people who can give me an explanation that I can explain." Persy said.

"Hey! We can give good ones too!" Jacob protested, and Persy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Jake, but I need a vampire's viewpoint on this." She said, kissing the indignant werewolf's cheek.

"Told you so, Emmet!" Bella said, grinning at her brother-in-law. Persy blushed slightly, and she sat down on the couch that Bella motioned for her to sit on.

"Alright, so you know Bella and Nessie, I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme." A pixie-like girl said excitedly. Persy smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said politely.

"Now, Persy, what do you need help with?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward. Persy took a deep breath, and looked up at Jacob, who smiled at her comfortingly.

"I'm not human. I'm a demigod, half-Greek god, and half-mortal. My father is Poseidon. A few years ago, when I was sixteen, the titan Kronos invaded New York, intent on destroying the gods. I was able to defeat him, along with one of my friends. We thought he was gone, but it seems as if he's come back. He can't come back in his true form, so his new host is a vampire. I need to know how to defeat him." Persy said, and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, _we_ need to know how to defeat him." He corrected, and Persy shook her head.

"Jake, you can't fight with us. It's too dangerous. This is my fight, and this isn't your world." She protested, and Jacob grabbed her hands, and looked her in the eye.

"Persy, the entire pack is going to fight with you. Sam and Emily are a part of the Greek world, and he's our alpha. We're going to be with you to the end. You're everything to me, Seph, and I'm not going to lose you." Jacob said, and Persy sighed.

"Awwww! You two are adorable!" Alice squealed, and Persy smiled. Bella, however, answered her question.

"Now, the one way to defeat a vampire is to rip off their limbs, and burn them so they can't piece back together. The most important weapon in your war is going to be fire." She explained, and Persy gasped, shooting to her feet.

"What is it?' Jacob asked. Persy grinned.

"Thank you so much! Come on, Jake! I need to send an IM!" she said, and dragged Jacob out of the house, waving goodbye to the Cullens.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as they drove away.

"I have a friend named Leo Valdez. He can control fire. I need to talk to him." Persy said, and Jacob nodded as they reached Sam's house.

"Sam! I know what we need to do!" Persy said, running into the house. She explained to the pack what Bella said, and what she thought the solution was.

"Alright. Persy, I have an idea. What if we sent some of the pack ahead to camp, and they can start planning, while we get together here, and prepare. We can send Jake, seeing as he's the beta, and the rest of the pack with him to camp, and the three of us can stay here." Sam said, and Persy thought back to her dream, of Jacob in the Big House.

"Yes. Sam, you, Em, and me can see if we can find any weaknesses with the Cullens, and then we'll leave for camp. Jake, you and the others can leave in about two days. I'll have Neeks come and pick you up." Persy said, and Jacob nodded.

"Alright. Meanwhile, you're coming with me." He said, and took Persy's hand. The two walked along the beach, and sat down at the edge of the water. Jacob put his arms around Persy waist as she leaned against his chest.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in the silence.

"I am, Jake. I can't leave camp. If it were just Tony, maybe I would leave him, but I don't want to leave my friends to that fate. If you weren't so stubborn, I would make you stay here." Persy said, and Jacob chuckled.

"Persy, you can't make me stay. I love you too much to leave you alone in this. I'll always be there for you." He said, kissing her cheek. Persy smiled, and sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Jake." She whispered.

"I love you too, Seph." Jacob said back. Little did the two see a man who looked like Persy watching them from the ocean, smiling.

**Please review!**

**You are all perfect. Don't ever change your ways!**

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	12. Wolves at Camp

**Hi peoples!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Jacob POV**

"Alright. Chiron will be waiting for you guys at the entrance to camp." Persy said, standing outside with the group. Jacob grinned at her.

"Don't worry, Seph. We'll be fine." He said, and Persy nodded, and turned to Nico, who was watching his cousin with amusement.

"Make sure they're safe. Jacob, guys, no one is to attack Anthony or Rachel. Not yet." Persy said, and Paul groaned.

"Darn!" he complained, and Persy hugged each of them, and Jacob picked her up, kissing her gently.

"Stay safe, Seph. I'll see you soon." He said, and Persy smiled, and nodded.

"Be careful." She said, and stepped away. Nico reached out his hand.

"Jacob, take my hand. Everyone else, link hands." He told them, and Jacob took the pale hand, and gripped Leah's hand with his other. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as he was engulfed with cold, and darkness.

"We're here." Nico said after a moment. Jacob opened his eyes, and gaped at the large camp in front of him.

"Damn." Embry said in awe. Nico grinned, and stepped forward.

"I, Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, allow the werewolf pack of La Push to enter Camp Half-Blood." He said in a loud voice, then turned to the pack, "Come on. Chiron's waiting." Jacob followed them, and Leah kept her hand in his.

"You alright?" he asked in a quiet voice. Leah nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just… not comfortable here." She whispered back, and Jacob nodded. Leah had gotten very close with the other boys of the pack, but the bond that she and Jacob shared was special, and had only strengthened when she and Persy met. Nico led them to a large house, and into another room. Inside, someone was talking.

"It seems that he has taken something close to an empousa." A centaur said, and Jacob stepped forward, with the rest of his pack behind him. He looked at the creature, knowing that this was Chiron.

"That's close, but no cigar." He said, leaning against the doorpost. A tough-looking girl stood, pulling a spear out of nowhere.

"Who the Hades are you?" she demanded.

"Jacob Black. Resident expert on all things vampire. We would have gotten Edward here, but he's a bit busy at the moment." Jacob said, smirking. Seth snorted quietly behind him, but was elbowed into silence by his sister. Chiron smiled at him.

"You're the ones Persephone sent?" he asked, and the pack nodded.

"Your friend, Kronos. His host isn't an empousa. It's an actual, real-life vampire. You're gonna need our help to defeat them." Quill said, and Tony snorted.

"Why would we need your help? Especially if Persy sent you." he said, and Jacob growled, and stepped forward. He began to shake slightly, but Leah put a hand on his arm.

"Jake. Calm down." She whispered, and Jacob took a deep breath, and glared at Tony.

"Persy sent us because she didn't want to see her family die. Although, I was reluctant because I believed that you deserve everything that you have coming." he said, directing the last part at Tony. Tension built in the room as the two boys glared at each other. The room was silent, with the pack glaring at anyone who looked like they wanted to say something.

"Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late. The girls had trouble getting settled in." Thalia Grace came into the room, grinning. She faltered when she saw what was going on.

"Hey Thalia!" Seth chirped, grinning at the Huntress. Thalia smiled back at him.

"Hey, Seth. Jacob, down boy." She said, patting his head. Jacob raised an eyebrow at her as his friends held in laughs.

"Seriously? Thals, I'm not a dog." He said, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Sure about that?" she asked, and Jacob laughed, and Thalia smirked, and hugged him.

"Who are these guys? How are you letting them touch you?" Tony asked, standing up. Thalia glared at him, and the others in the room backed off slightly.

"Anthony Chase, these guys were there from the beginning when Persy left camp. They love her for her, and they wouldn't ever betray her." She said, and looked at the pack, "You wouldn't betray her, right?"

"Of course not! How could we betray our little sister?" Paul asked with a grin. Thalia nodded, satisfied. A girl with red hair huffed, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Who would want that weakling as a little sister?" she asked, and Tony snorted. Jacob growled, realizing that this was Rachel Dare. He felt Leah beginning to shake violently next to him.

"Leah, calm down." He said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She ignored him, and kept glaring at Rachel.

"It's all your fault." Leah growled, and Jacob turned to Seth.

"Take Leah out of here. Bring her back when she calms down." He said, and Seth nodded. He grabbed Leah's arm, and pulled her out of the room. Jacob could hear the young boy calming his sister down.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked.

"You. Seph told us everything, and it's basically yours and Anthony's fault that Seph was so broken when she came to La Push. Seph's like a sister to Leah, and to all of us. Especially since Jacob-" Paul said, but stopped when Embry clamped a hand over his friend's mouth. Leah came back into the room, and glared at Rachel before taking a deep breath.

"Anyway, Kronos had taken the body of an actual vampire. The only way to defeat a vampire like that is actually with fire, so where's Leo Valdez?" Leah said, stepping forward. Jacob looked around, and saw an elfish-looking boy stand up, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"That's me, sweetheart. What do you need help with, baby? I got whatever you need." he asked flirtatiously, twirling what looked like a screwdriver between his fingers. Leah put her hand on her hips, and raised an eyebrow. Jacob glanced at the pack behind him, and they all took a step backwards. They all knew about Leah's temper when it came to boys attempting to flirt with her.

"First of all, don't you dare call me sweetheart, or baby. Second, don't think for a second that I'll go out with you. Thirdly, you're probably one of the most important people in this fight." Leah said, and Jacob snorted at Leah for shooting Leo down so quickly.

"Why me?" Leo asked, his face immediately going serious.

"Because, Persy told us that you can control fire. We're going to need you." Seth said, grinning. Jacob immediately groaned. He grabbed Seth, and pushed him behind him.

"No. You will not be hanging out with Leo. I think Persy likes her camp the way it is." He said, and the others knew exactly what he was talking about, and stepped in front of Seth.

"You guys are no fun." Seth complained. Jacob rolled his eyes, and looked at Chiron.

"Seph will be here sometime in the next couple of days. She, Sam, and Em are just finishing some things up with the coven living in Forks. They'll know some ways to slow him down." He told the centaur, who nodded.

"Thank you, Jacob. You and your pack will be welcomed here." Chiron said, and Jacob smiled, "Malcolm, please show our guests to their rooms." Malcolm stood, and grinned at them.

"Follow me, people." He said, and walked out of the room. The other boys and Leah turned to follow him, but Seth remained in his spot, frozen.

"Seth? You alright, man?" Jacob asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Seth remained staring ahead, and Jacob turned, following his line of sight to a blonde, green-eyed girl sitting at the table, speaking with Thalia. Her hair was pulled into pigtails, and she was smiling, showing braces on her teeth. She was strangely pretty, though.

"Jake. Did I just…" Seth began, looking at the older boy. Jacob grinned, and clapped his friend on the back.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go catch up with the others." He said, and they walked out, following the rest of their pack. They were standing on the porch, talking with Malcolm.

"Alright! Follow me, and I'll show you all to where you'll be staying. Chiron's letting you guys stay in the Poseidon cabin, seeing as he likes you, and Jacob and Persy are dating." The blonde said, and he led them to a cabin decorated with shells, and built from white stone. Jacob stepped into the cabin, and was immediately greeted with the smell of the beach.

"I'll send Thalia to get you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast. Sleep well, guys." Malcolm said with a grin, and left. Jacob looked around, and noticed that the entire cabin seemed to have been cleaned out.

"She must have taken all her stuff with her when she left." Leah said, running a hand over the empty desk. Jacob nodded, and noticed a bed that still had mussed sheets. He walked over, and immediately recognized Persy's scent. The juniper and ocean washed over him, and he smiled.

"Get some rest, everyone. And remember. Persy said the hunters are all girls, so if we see them tomorrow, show them the most respect out of anyone here. Even though Thalia trusts us, we need to show those girls that not all guys are selfish bastards." Jacob said, before his pack nodded, and all drifted off the different bunks, and went to sleep.

**Please review!**

**You all are amazing, and wonderful people. Don't ever change for others.**

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	13. Plans

**Hi peoples!**

**Hope you all are having a great summer so far!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Neutral POV**

"Morning, Jake. Morning guys." Nico said as the pack walked out of the Poseidon cabin. Jacob grinned at the young fourteen year old.

"Hey Nico. Hey Thals." he replied.

"Come on! I want to show you guys the beach. It's Seph's favorite place." Thalia said with a smile. The pack followed the two demigods, before running into a group of silver-clad girls.

"Hey Thalia. Hello, Nico." one girl said. Thalia nodded to her.

"Phoebe. Where are you taking the girls?" she asked.

"We're going to the archery range. Will you be joining us?" Phoebe asked, sending a disdainful look at the boys of the pack. Thalia caught her look, and grabbed her arm, and whispered in her ear. Phoebe's eyes widened with every word.

"They're the kindest I've ever met. She was so destroyed, and they built her up. They can't break anyone's hearts." Thalia finished, and Phoebe slowly grinned, and looked at the boys.

"If you want to hang out with us once you're done at the beach, you guys are welcome to. See you later!" she said, and walked away, talking to the other girls.

"What was that about?" Embry asked, confused. Thalia laughed.

"I told Phoebe that you boys are werewolves, and that you imprint on girls, and it is physically impossible for you to break a girl's heart, because the one girl you end up with is your soulmate. They're my huntresses." Thalia explained. Jacob grinned.

"Awesome. So they're good with us?" he asked.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, you all are the first males that my girls trust, besides Nico. I knew they would like you, though." Thalia said happily. The group walked through the camp, receiving stares.

"Thals, Nico, I have a quick question." Seth asked as they reached the beach.

"Sure, Seth." Nico said, plopping down on the sand, joined by his cousin.

"You two know everyone in camp, right?" Seth said, looking down shyly.

"I would think so. Why?" Thalia asked.

"There's this girl. She's got blonde hair in pigtails, and she had big green eyes. She has braces. Who is she?" Seth asked, a blush forming on his face.

"Oh! That's Lacy. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. Why?" Nico said, and Seth's blush grew darker. Jacob began to laugh at his friend's embarrassment. The pack seemed to slowly understand.

"OH MY GOSH! My baby brother finally imprinted!" Leah said, squealing. She reached forward, and hugged Seth tightly.

"Congrats, little bro!" Paul said with a laugh, clapping Seth on the back. Thalia looked at Nico, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Nico said with a smirk. He stood, and ran back up to camp.

"Where's he going?" Jacob asked, amused. Thalia grinned, but stayed silent. Nico came back a few minutes later, followed by the girl, Lacy.

"What's this about, Nico?" Lacy was asking as Nico led her to the beach.

"My friend, Seth, wants to see all of Camp. He came with Persy's friends, and I was wondering if you wanted to show him around." Nico told her, and Lacy sighed, but nodded. They reached the pack, and Lacy noticed the youngest boy, who was very good-looking, looking at the sand, and blushing furiously.

"Hi! I'm Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite." Lacy said with a smile ,and Jacob grinned back.

"I'm Jacob. This is Seth." he said, pushing his little brother up, and towards the demigoddess. Seth smiled slightly at her, and Lacy felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'll show you around camp, if you'd like." she said shyly. Seth's smile grew bigger.

"That would be awesome!" he said happily, and Lacy took his hand, and pulled him towards the center of camp, talking and laughing together. Jacob held his hand out, and Nico high-fived it.

"Well done, Nico." Paul said, clapping slowly. Nico laughed, and stood, bowing.

"Shall we go join the huntresses?" Thalia said with a smile. They all nodded, and Walked back up the beach, and Thalia led them to the archery range, where demigods were surrounding the huntresses, and watching them.

"Hey Phoebe!" Thalia called, waving to her second-in-command. Phoebe grinned at them.

"Hello Lieutenant. Have you all come to join us?" she asked, and Thalia nodded. The campers looked shocked as the huntresses welcomed the boys.

"I think we'll just watch. You're all obviously the better archers, and we wouldn't want to get in your way." Jacob said with a smile, holding his hands up. Thalia looked at him proudly, and Phoebe looked him up and down before smiling.

"I like you, Jacob Black. No wonder Persephone loves you." she said, and turned back to the huntresses. The campers gathered around the range gaped at Jacob.

"Jacob!" Chiron trotted over to the pack.

"Yes, sir?" Jacob asked, turning away from the archers.

"Persy just sent me an IM. She, Sam, and Emily will be here in a week once they're all prepared." Chiron said, and Jacob grinned, happy that he would be able to see his girlfriend in a week. It didn't feel right, not having her with him.

**Persy POV**

"Alright. I sent the IM to Chiron. It gives us time to prepare our things, and to come up with a strategy. I don't trust Tony anymore. For all we know, he could force the wolves to be in the front. I don't want that." Persy said, sitting at the counter with Sam and Emily on the other side, a map of camp spread out in front of them.

"I recommend having you and Jake with Leo, along with Leah. Kronos most likely knows about the leech's weakness, so he'll try and take Leo out. He'll need the most protection." Sam said, and Persy nodded.

"Seph, I can have Thalia and the Huntresses stay in the forest, and watch over Zeus' Fist, and make sure nothing's getting in through there. I'll have some of the Ares kids go with them, too." Emily offered.

"That sounds good. I think we've gotten the big parts covered, but that's not enough. Kronos knows where we're weakest, since he looked through Luke's memories. We need to also concentrate there.' Persy said, and the three spent most of the day, and night thinking of battle plans, and places to station the demigods and werewolves.

"What if we had the other wolves positioned with the Hunters? They can move through the forest well, seeing as how they live in the middle of one." Sam said.

"That's a good idea. The Hunters may even be tolerant of the pack, seeing as how they can never break someone's heart, and they're always searching for their mate. Plus, they happen to be Artemis' sacred animal!" Persy said happily. Sam laughed, and ruffled her black hair.

"You seem very excited." He commented. Persy rolled her eyes, and shoved his hand away.

"Oh hush. I'm just ready to go. We can get this done in two weeks, right?" she asked. Emily joined her fiancé in laughing at the daughter of Poseidon, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will." She comforted.

"So, we'll go see the Cullens tomorrow. They've given us permission to cross over the border." Sam said, and Persy nodded.

"They'll have an idea for what we should expect. We have to find out also if Kronos is using newborns in his army. If he is, we'll need more fire." She said in a slightly afraid voice.

"We'll get rid of him, Seph." Sam said with a smile, "He won't hurt any of them. Trust me." Persy looked up at her cousin, and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Sammy." She said happily, and the three went back to poring over their maps, and writing down strategies.

**Please review!**

**You are all amazing people, and you should always be yourself.**

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	14. Reunion

**Hi peoples!**

**Hope you all are having a great summer so far!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Neutral POV**

The two weeks passed by in a blur for Persy. Soon enough, it was time for her, Emily, and Sam to leave for Camp Half-Blood.

"Come on! I want to see Jake!" Persy said happily as she ran down the stairs from her rooms, her bags on her back. Sam and Emily laughed at her excitement.

"Alright. Do we have everything?" Sam asked, looking down at their bags.

"I think so." Emily said with a nod. Persy grinned, and closed her eyes for a moment

"_Oh Neeks!"_ she thought in her mind, in a sing-song voice. A minute later, Nico appeared out of the shadows with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not Mrs. O'Leary, Seph." He said, slightly annoyed. Persy simply smirked, and skipped forward, pulling her little brother-figure into a tight hug.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked. He pulled back, and gave her a look.

"I'm good. So, you guys ready to go?" Nico said, grinning at his friends. Sam nodded, and they each took their bags, and Persy grabbed onto her cousin's hand, then held onto Sam's, who then took Emily's hand. She closed her eyes, and felt the familiar, uncomfortable sensation of shadow travel.

"We're back!" Sam said with a laugh. Persy opened her eyes, and smiled. She was home. She spotted her favorite teacher coming towards them, and her smile grew.

"Persephone." Chiron said, meeting her smile. Persy walked forward, and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Chiron. How's everything here?" she asked.

"Your friends have become quite close with the Hunters, surprising everyone here." Her teacher said, and Persy laughed.

"Honestly, Chiron, I'm not surprised. They're a very special group of people." She replied.

"I'll let your friends tell you what has happened, but I will tell you that the youngest one, Seth, and Lacy have become inseparable." Chiron said with a smile. Persy gasped, and looked at Nico, who grinned. She reached over, and slapped his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she exclaimed, and immediately spotted the pack standing by the archery range, with the Hunters. Sure enough, there was Seth, standing next to Lacy laughing. Jacob spotted her, and he grinned hugely.

"Seph!" he yelled, and Persy sighed happily at the sight of her imprint. Jacob's shout had drawn the attention of the other campers around them, many of them smiling at the sight of the daughter of Poseidon. Sam laughed, and nudged his cousin forward, and Persy ran towards Jacob.

"Jake!" she said as Jacob picked her up, and spun her around. Persy laughed, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." Jacob said as he set her down, and kissed her gently. Persy smiled, and pressed her forehead against Jacob's.

"I missed you too." She replied quietly. Their small moment was broken when the rest of the pack ran over, and took turns hugging Persy.

"Hi, Seph!" Seth said with a grin, and Persy looked at him for a moment, before throwing her arms around him, and kissing his cheek.

"Congrats, baby!" she squealed. Seth looked at her, confused, but them spotted Nico laughing, and he glared at him.

"I'm not a baby." He murmured, pulling away. Persy grinned, and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, Seth. You're the youngest, so I'm calling you my baby." She said. Seth rolled his eyes. Persy spotted Lacy standing to the side.

"Hi Persy." The young daughter of Aphrodite said with a smile. Persy grinned at her, and Emily and Sam came up behind them.

"Little Lacy? Is that you, sweetheart?" Emily asked in shock, and Lacy looked at Emily with wide eyes.

"Oh my gods! Emmy!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around Emily's neck happily. Emily hugged her half-sister back with joy.

"I basically raised half the kids who are in the Aphrodite cabin now. Mom wanted them to have a more human mother figure, since she couldn't be around." Emily explained after she and Lacy separated. Seth seemed elated that his imprint was good friends with Sam's. At this point, more campers were coming up to greet Persy.

"Hey, Prissy." Clarisse said with a grin. Persy looked at her, and returned the grin.

"Hey Clarisse. Thanks for the letter." She replied. Clarisse nodded.

"Hey Sam." She told her half-brother, who gave her a smile and a wave.

"Hi girl. How've you been? Anyone I need to kill, besides that arrogant son of Athena?" Sam asked, and Clarisse gave him a malicious smile, and pointed behind the group. Persy turned, and nearly puked. Anthony was sitting on the porch of the Athena cabin, his arm around Rachel as they talked with the rest of the Seven. Jacob wrapped an arm around Persy's waist, and squeezed her to him gently.

"Do you want to go talk to him?" he whispered in her ear, and Persy took a deep breath, nodding. Jacob walked with her, and Piper looked behind her as they approached, and promptly squealed.

"PERSY!" she shrieked, and ran over, engulfing the daughter of Poseidon in a tight hug. Persy hugged her friend back, and smiled as her other close friends walked over.

"Hi, Pipes. Hi Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo. How are you guys?" Persy asked.

"We're good. How are you?" Hazel said kindly, looking at Persy with a concerned face. Persy gave her friend a look, and pushed her hair out of her face. Surprisingly, after only a little over a month staying in La Push, her skin had grown even darker with a tan, and her raven hair had grown surprisingly longer, now reaching a bit lower than her mid-back, and she now looked even more like Leah's twin.

"I've been amazing." Persy said after a moment, and she sent a bright smile to Jacob, who gave her a lopsided grin back, and snaked an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her forehead. Piper and Hazel both let out small 'awws' at the sight of the two.

"I had a sneaking suspicion that you two were together. Those other boys didn't seem right for you." Frank said with a smile. Persy laughed.

"Oh, they're right for someone. Just not me." She replied to the son of Mars. Jacob snorted.

"So, tell us. Where were you staying for the past month?" Jason asked, worry clear in his eyes as he looked his cousin over. Thalia and Nico hadn't given much when they came back from spending time with Persy.

"I was staying with my cousin, Sam Uley, son of Ares, and Emily Young, his fiancé and daughter of Aphrodite. My mom and Sam's mom knew each other during school, so we grew up together. Sam and Em are like my big brother and sister." Persy said.

"And how did you two meet?" Piper asked, motioning to Jacob. Jacob smirked.

"We met the first night that Seph came to La Push. The other guys, and Leah were hanging out with Emily while they were waiting for Sam to come back with Seph. I was out, and I had come back to find them all in the living room, and Sam and Emily sitting next to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life." Jacob told them, and Persy blushed slightly, 'It was all uphill from there."

"So, you live with a bunch of boys?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gods no! The guys each live with their own families, but they're around so much, they might as well move in with Sam and Em. It's like having three big, overprotective older brothers, and one slightly smaller, younger overprotective older brother." Persy said, "And I love having Leah and Em around. It's nice to have girls to grip about the boys with."

"So is Leah dating any of the boys?" Hazel asked, and both Persy and Jacob burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the demigods.

"No! That would be the weirdest thing in the world! You can't im- date someone in the pack!" Jacob said, snickering.

"Pack?" Rachel spoke up, standing, and leaning over the rail of the porch. Persy glared at the redhead, and immediately fell silent. Jacob stiffened.

"Yes. We like wolves, so we call out group a pack, and Sam is our alpha, and I am the beta. We're a very close-knit group, and we protect our own, just like a wolf pack." He said shortly, not meeting Rachel's calculating eyes.

"Sounds perfect for Persy. Her fatal flaw is loyalty, so it's great she's with a group obsessed with dogs." Anthony said with a laugh and a smirk. Rachel giggled, and Persy trained her eyes on him, her green eyes blazing.

"Yes, my fatal flaw is loyalty, and I'm loyal to those I love. You insult my pack directly in front of me, and I will not hesitate to make you pay, Anthony Chase." She hissed. Jacob looked at his imprint proudly, and Persy turned back to the others of the Seven, "Anyway, Pipes, Hazel, want to come hang with me, Leah, and Em? Our girl time is the best." Piper and Hazel looked happy to be welcomed.

"Totally! That sounds like fun!" Piper said with a grin, "Emily is a daughter of Aphrodite, right?"

"Yup. Want to come meet her?" Persy asked, and Piper nodded excitedly. Persy took her friend's hand, and brought her over to Emily, who was talking with Lacy, while Sam looked at her in amusement.

"Hi girl. You good?" he asked when she got closer with Piper.

"Yup. Hey Em!" Persy called, and her sister looked over at her, "This is Piper, the current head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. She's one of my best girlfriends here at camp. She wanted to meet you." Piper smiled.

"Everyone is always talking to you in the cabin. You're like a celebrity." She said.

"I wouldn't say that. More like a mom substitute." Emily said with a laugh.

"Persy, may I speak with you and Jacob in the Big House?" Chiron asked, coming up behind them. Persy nodded, and took Jacob's hand, following her teacher.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they reached the main room. Chiron sighed.

"Do you have a plan for when my father attacks?" he asked back at her. Persy nodded.

"Yes. Me and Jake are going to be protecting Leo, with a couple others. He's the most important person, like they all said before. He's one of the only people who can defeat Kronos this time around." She said.

"Thank you. By the way, Persy, your father came by. He wished to speak with you." Chiron said, and Persy grinned.

"Actually, Chiron, I was hoping if I could leave, and go to my mom's apartment." She replied, and Chiron smiled.

"Of course. Just be back by the time the campfire is." He said. Persy nodded, and grabbed Jacob, pulling him after her.

"So I'm gonna meet your mother?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"She's the best woman in the world. I love her more than anything. I want you to meet her so badly. You'll love her. Sam and Emily are coming with us, of course." Persy said, slowly getting more excited. Jacob laughed at his girlfriend's excitement, and allowed himself to be pulled along. The two reached where the pack, plus other demigods were standing.

"You seem happy, Seph." Emily said with a smirk.

"Want to come with me and Jake to see my mom?" Persy asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Of course! Any excuse to see Aunt Sally is a good one!" Sam said, laughing. Persy squealed.

"Alright. Seth, Paul, Embry, Leah, Quill, we're going to be right back. I promise that the entire pack is going to spend a day with my mom when the war is over. Don't kill Anthony or Rachel. Yet." She said, and Leah shook her head fondly, before giving her a hug.

"Go, girl." She said with a smile. Persy grabbed Jacob's hand, and dragged him down the hill, towards one of the camp vans, followed by Sam and Emily.

"I can't wait to see Mom!" Persy said, clapping her hands.

**Please review!  
You all are the best, and most amazing people ever!**

**Stay awesome, demigods and werewolves!  
Love,**

**Enchantress**


	15. Well, The Dog's Out Of The Bag

**Hi peoples!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. That makes me sad.**

**Persy POV**

Persy ran up the stairs of her apartment building, knowing the building like the back of her hand. She reached her destination, and took out her key, her hands shaking. Jacob wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her cheek. She immediately calmed down, and took a deep breath.

"Here we go!" Persy said, her smile growing. She unlocked her door, and stepped inside. The smell of her mother's cookies wafted towards her, and she closed her eyes in happiness, breathing the familiar scent in, letting out a small laugh of delight.

"Paul? Is that you?" Sally came around the corner from the kitchen, and froze.

"Hi, Mom." Persy said, tears filling her eyes. Sally stared at her daughter for a moment, before she ran forward, and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh my baby. My darling girl." She whispered, stroking her hair gently. Persy buried her face in her mother's shoulder, crying softly, hugging her back just as tight.

"I missed you so much, Mom. I'm sorry I left without telling you again." She replied, pulling away. Sally smiled, and wiped the tears away from Persy's eyes.

"I understand, baby. Your father came by, and told me everything. You needed to leave." She said, and kissed her forehead. Persy grinned, and hugged her mother again, before turning.

"Mom, meet my boyfriend, Jacob. I met him in La Push." She said with a slight blush in her cheeks. Jacob stepped forward, and shook Sally's hand.

"It's awesome to meet you, Mrs. Jackson. Seph's told me so much about you." He said, and Sally smiled.

"I like him. What did Thalia and Nico say?" she asked. Persy's cousins were like children to her mother.

"They love him. The Hunters like him too, so it's a good thing he's mine." Persy said with a smirk. Sally laughed, and noticed Sam and Emily standing in the doorway, watching their exchange with smiles.

"Hey Aunt Sally." Sam said, walking over and hugging Sally.

"How are you, sweetie?" Sally asked.

"Good. Seph still won't let me attack Anthony yet, but someday, the entire pack is gonna make that demigod pay." Sam replied with a grin, and Persy rolled her eyes as Jacob, Emily, and Sally laughed.

"That's because I want you to do it when you guys reveal yourselves as wolves. That'll scare the schist out of him." Persy said with a laugh. Sally gave her daughter a look.

"Persephone Jackson, watch you language!" she exclaimed, and Persy simply smirked, and hugged her mother.

"You're awesome, Mom. Now, did my nose deceive me, or did you make cookies?" she said, and Sally rolled her eyes, and tapped Persy's nose.

"Come on, baby. You deserve it. You three, too." She replied. Persy clapped her hands in happiness, and raced ahead of the others into the kitchen. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"She's always like that with your food?" he asked, and Sally laughed, and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, so don't you worry!" she said with a bright smile. The four walked into the kitchen to see Persy sitting at the table, a plate filled with blue cookies in front of her, one in her hand, and one in her mouth.

"What?" she mumbled, seeing them stare at her. Jacob burst into laughter, and walked around the table, and kissed his girlfriend's cheek, stealing a cookie. "Mine!" Persy pulled the plate closer to herself. Sam rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Immature daughter of Poseidon." He sighed, and Persy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stick-in-the-mud son of Ares." She shot back. Sally chuckled, and pecked Sam's cheek.

"Leave the poor girl be, Sam. She hasn't had her mother's cooking in a while." Emily said, and Sam grinned.

"Sally? Who was at the door?" Paul came around the corner, and stopped when he saw his wife, step-daughter, and three people he didn't know standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Paul." Persy said nonchalantly, waving a cookie at him. Emily shook her head fondly at the girl she thought of as a sister.

"Persy! How have you been?" Paul asked, placing a kiss on Persy's head. She smiled up at him.

"I've been really good. These are my friends, Sam, son of Ares, Emily, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jacob, my boyfriend." She said, and Jacob and Sam both shook Paul's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Persy's told us a lot about you." Jacob said, grinning down at Persy. They spent the next few hours sitting comfortably in each others company, and Persy told her mother and step-father all about her time in La Push, and how she had met everyone. Their time was interrupted, however, by Persy's phone ringing.

"Hold on a sec." she told her family, and answered it. "Persy here."

"Seph! You need to get back to camp!" Thalia's frantic voice said.

"What's wrong?" Persy asked.

"Anthony and Rachel, being the idiots they are, started insulting you and the pack in front of Seth, Leah, and everyone else. They're starting to phase! I'm sending Nico over now." Thalia answered, and hung up.

"Crap. Guys, we need to get to camp. The pack's about to phase because of Chase and Dare being idiots. Thals sent Neeks over." Persy said. As if on cue, Nico appeared, out of breath. "Mom, Paul, I'll come back, but I need to finish this." Sally smiled, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Be careful, honey." She said, and Persy nodded before grabbing Jacob and Nico's hands, and shadow-traveling away.

**Neutral POV**

The pack was standing close together, the Hunters behind them, and they were all shaking.

"Seth?" Lacy asked in confusion, backing away towards Piper. There was a wide berth around the pack, and Paul was the first to phase, his protective instinct kicking in. Campers screamed as the large wolf circled Anthony and Rachel, growling. Embry and Quill shifted as well.

"What did they say?" Persy asked Thalia as she ran over with Jacob, Sam, and Emily.

"Anthony said, and I quote, 'Persy never deserved to be called the Hero of Olympus. If it weren't for me and Grover, she would have been dead before she even got to camp. She is a pathetic excuse for a hero, and doesn't even deserve to be in the same place as us. She is useless, unworthy, immature, and an all-around idiot. Is it any wonder that I broke up with her?' That's when the pack started to shake." Thalia said, glaring at the blonde-haired son of Athena. Jacob let out a growl, and ran towards Anthony shifting as he did.

"Jake!" Persy shouted. Sam seemed to have a difficult time controlling his own wolf. Emily stepped back. Seth and Leah were the last of the larger group to phase, and the pack began to circle Anthony and Rachel, who looked terrified.

"That no-good son of a hydra insulted my baby sister. He's going to pay." Sam said in a low voice, and joined his pack around the two.

"Should we stop them?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"No. They won't kill them, but they aren't going to let them off scot-free, either." Persy replied, and suddenly, there were fourteen flashes of light, and the Olympians stood inside Camp Half-Blood.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus shouted, seeing the pack around Anthony and Rachel.

"Those two insulted Seph in front of the pack, Uncle, and they got angry." Nico told the confused god. Poseidon looked around the camp, and his face brightened when he saw his daughter.

"Persy, thank goodness you're safe!" he said, and Persy ran into her father's arms.

"I missed you, Daddy." She said. "Thanks for the car. The guys loved it." Poseidon chuckled, and pulled away, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She turned to see Ares grinning at the pack, mainly at his son, and Aphrodite smothering Emily in a hug.

"Jake, leave them. They aren't worth it." Persy said, walking over to the russet-colored wolf, and resting her hand gently on his muzzle. Jacob nudged her hand, and whined slightly. To the others' confusion, Emily and Persy burst into laughter.

"You idiots! You were so willing to kill Anthony that you didn't even remember to go into the woods!" Emily giggled.

"What's going on?" Lacy asked, Piper's arm around her shoulders as she looked at the wolves.

"They forgot to save their clothes. If they shift back, they'll be naked. They don't want to do that, because the Hunters are here." Persy said, grinning. Aphrodite squealed, and snapped her fingers.

"Now when you shift back, you'll all have clothes on, and those boys with imprints will have shirts. Leah, you'll be fine." She said, and the wolves looked at each other for a moment before changing. Sure to her word, Jacob, Seth, Quill, and Sam had shirts on.

"Thank you, my lady." Sam said, bowing. Aphrodite winked at him, and Jacob walked over to Persy and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back pressed against his chest.

"Em, please tell me you have extra shirts for us." Paul pleaded, along with Embry, sending nervous glances towards the girls surrounding them, all giggling and staring at them. Emily laughed, and shook her head.

"Care to explain what the Hades just happened, Jackson?" Rachel sneered, but looking at the pack, terrified. Persy glared at her.

"The pack of La Push is a group of werewolves, shape shifters, if you will, and Persy is a part of our pack, just like Em." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"What did Lady Aphrodite mean when she said 'the boys with imprints'? What's an imprint?" Clarisse asked, and Jacob grinned, kissing Persy on the cheek.

"An imprint, Clarisse, is a soul mate. When one of us imprints on a girl, no matter the age, we become whatever she needs: A brother, a best friend, or a boyfriend. Sam's imprint is Emily, and mine, of course, is this gorgeous girl right here." He said, and Persy blushed. The Aphrodite girls all 'awwed' at the two.

"What about you, Seth?" Lacy asked quietly, and Seth looked down.

"Yeah… I imprinted on someone when I came here." He said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. People looked at him in confusion, while Persy, Emily, and the pack grinned widely.

"Well, before Seth here tells his special lady, we need to tell you that Kronos is getting closer to camp. He'll be here in two days." Apollo said, and Persy paled.

"Okay. We've come up with a plan, with the help of the Cullen clan back in Forks. They should be here tomorrow." she said.

"Why should we base out fight on a plan that you made?" Anthony spat.

"I've gone over Persephone's plan, Anthony, and I approve. She's very wise in her battle planning." Athena told her son cooly. Anthony flushed.

"Let's head into the Big House to talk. I need all the cabin heads, plus Thals and Phoebe, and the pack. My lords and ladys, you can come in as well." Persy said, and took Jacob's hand, leading the way to the Big House for the war planning meeting.

**Please review!**

**I am so, so, SO sorry for the wait. My school year's been insane so far, so thanks for sticking with me!**

**Stay amazing, wonderful, and you, my beloved readers!**

**See you soon, demigods and werewolves.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	16. War Plans and Explanations

**Hi peoples!**

**I am so so so sorry for the wait. School has been absolutely insane, and I haven't had time to update. But, things are dying down, so I should be getting back into the groove!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**BIG NOTE: If any of you are my lovely Two Worlds, One Family readers, the pole is still up! VOTE NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Neutral POV**

"The wolves and vamps are going to be scattered around the demigods. They'll slow down Kronos' army, but the demigods are a second defense. So, Leo. You're going to be sticking with me and Jake at the top of the hill. The vampires' weakness is fire. You burn them, they can't come back to life. The Cullens will run up pieces of the defeated vampires up to you to burn, or Nico will shadow-travel you to where they are." Persy said, and Leo looked at her with surprise. She put her pencil down, and looked intently around her, at the counsels, her wolves, and the gods gathered around her, before looking back at Leo. "You are the most important person in this war, Leo. Without you, we won't win." Leo stared down at his hands, almost in awe.

"Are you sure, Persy?" he asked, doubtful, and Persy knew what he was thinking. He had always been seen as the joker of the group, the seventh wheel, seen as the one who always tagged along, but was never the true hero.

"I'm absolutely sure, Valdez." Persy replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. Leo smiled gratefully at her, and wrapped an arm around her waist in a tight one-armed hug. The two, much like the others of the Seven, had gotten close after the war, bantering like brother and sister, and were often seen together, if Persy wasn't with Thalia and Nico.

"Lady Athena, how can we seriously be listening to her plan?" Rachel exclaimed angrily, and Athena sighed, looking at the old oracle.

"Rachel, Persephone has created a plan worthy of my own, and I respect her as well. She knows these creatures, and she is loyal to her family and friends. I trust her judgment." The wisdom goddess said, and Persy looked down, her cheeks turning red, but a small smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you, Lady Athena, but it was also because of Sam, Emily, and the pack that we were able to figure out the role that Leo will play." She said softly. Sam gave her a grin.

"How do you even know Sam and Emily? They left before you came to camp." Anthony sneered, and Persy let out a small snicker, making her ex look at her.

"Anthony, Sam is one of my best friends. His mother was my godmother, and mine was his. His mom lived in New York with us, until they moved to La Push. I met Emily years ago when I visited Sam." She replied, and Sam nudged her with his shoulder, making her smile even wider. Anthony scoffed.

"Please. A daughter of Poseidon, and a son of Ares getting along? As if." He said, and Persy rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you think, Anthony. Your opinion doesn't matter." She replied. Jacob kissed her cheek as he took her hand.

"That's my girl." He muttered, and Persy leaned against him.

"Do you know when Kronos will be arriving, Uncle?" Nico asked, standing beside Thalia.

"From what we have seen, and what we know, two days. That will give you time to train the demigods, and prepare for the battle." Zeus said after a moment of thought. Persy squeezed Jacob's hand, and looked at her uncle.

"Can we just have a bit of free time? I would like to catch up with the Seven, and show Jake around. And I'm sure Seth would like to talk to his imprint." She said, and Zeus nodded in agreement. Persy beamed, and looked up at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her.

"We can go down to the beach!" Piper said excitedly, and Persy nodded. She turned to Seth.

"Go talk to Lacy. Gods know she's probably super confused." Persy said, and Seth took a deep breath, nodding. He walked out of the Big House first, meeting up with the blonde daughter of Aphrodite, and giving her a sheepish smile.

"Can we talk?" Seth asked, and Lacy nodded slowly. The two walked off together, Seth beginning to tell his imprint about the pack.

"Let's head to the beach!" Leo said with excitement. He took off, running through the camp, with his friends following, and laughing behind him. Jacob pulled Persy closer as they trailed behind them, and she rested her head against his shoulder, one hand holding his, the other resting on his upper arm.

"You okay?" Jacob asked quietly, leaning into her. Persy sighed.

"I'm scared. What if this doesn't work? We could all end up dying." She replied, and Jacob couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, but we could win, and we could all survive, and no one could die." He told her, and Persy smiled at his optimism.

"I think I like those odds better." She said. They reached the beach, and Persy sighed, this time more happily. She fell back on the sand, feeling the familiar grains dig into her skin. Jacob sat beside her, and she put her head in his lap comfortably. Jacob's fingers thread through her hair gently.

"So, how did you meet them?" Piper asked Persy, sitting down in front of her with Jason beside her. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and the pack, along with Seth and Lacy, joined them, splaying out across the sand. Persy smiled softly, looking up at Jacob, who grinned back at her.

"So, I left camp with Sam, who as you know is a son of Ares. He's like my big brother and we've known one another since I was born. He was in the hospital room when I was born, and was the second person to hold me." The daughter of Poseidon began, and Sam chuckled.

"She was an ugly baby." He said, and Persy rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Jerk." She said, with not actual venom. Sam simply shook his head at her fondly. "His mom's my godmother, and we've been best friends since I was born. Em I met when Sam came to visit. He brought her, and, to be honest, I didn't like her at first." Emily nodded, affirming Persy's statement.

"How come?" Hazel asked.

"That's something personal. Between Sam and Emily." Persy replied, glancing at Leah for a moment. "Anyway, after everything that happened with Anthony and Rachel, I left to live with Sam and Em for a while. I had already known about them all being werewolves, but it was the first time I was meeting the pack. I got to hang out with them more the next day, while Sam and Em were out." At this, Persy sent a pointed look at Thalia and Nico, who both grinned widely at her.

"Thanks for that, by the way. We thought Seph had some insane relatives." Paul remarked, and Nico laughed.

"Like we said. We're very protective of her." He replied.

"So how did you and Jacob end up together?" Leo asked curiously, and Persy smiled up at Jacob, who kissed her forehead.

"Well, one day we all were going to go out for lunch, and we were going to race. Me and Jake were going to drive, and the others would phase, and whoever got there first paid for the other group's lunch. However, Jake and I didn't realize that the others doubled back, leaving us alone. So, me and Jake went to lunch together, and that's when he told me about the imprint. We went back to Sam and Em's house to see everyone waiting for us." Persy said, laughing slightly, and Leah high-fived her pack members.

"Still the best plan ever." Embry said haughtily, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You know how freaked out I was?" he asked his friends, and Persy squeezed his hand tightly, and looked back at her friends.

"So that's pretty much it. That's how we met and how Jake and I got together." She replied, and her friends smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Persy. For both of you." Frank said, and Persy smiled back at him. She looked at Lacy, who was watching her and Jake curiously.

"Lacy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Persy asked, standing. Lacy, slightly surprised, nodded, and stood as well. The two girls walked a little ways from the pack and the rest of the Seven, and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Lacy asked, and Persy took the daughter of Aphrodite's hands tightly.

"Did Seth tell you everything?" she asked back, and Lacy nodded.

"It's a little crazy." She replied quietly, and Persy giggled softly.

"I know. Believe me, when Jake told me I was his imprint, I thought he was joking with me. Anthony really messed me up, but with the help of Jake and the pack, I realized what an amazing thing an imprint and their wolf had. They'll be anything you need them to be, a brother, a best friend, a boyfriend, but the last one only when you're ready." Persy explained, and Lacy nodded, listening intently. "If you're not ready to fully commit to a relationship with Seth, you two can still be friends, and Seth will completely understand. He'll always be ready for you to make your decision, I promise. But if you are ready, and you want to begin a relationship with Seth, he will do everything he can to keep you safe, no matter what." Lacy was quiet for a moment, thinking over what the daughter of Poseidon had said.

"I think I want to wait, at least until the battle is over, just in case something happens. If, by the end of the battle, we're both okay, I want to try." Lacy said, and Persy beamed, pulling the younger girl into a hug.

"I'm happy to hear that, Lacy." She said, and Lacy hugged her back, before she stiffened. "What's wrong?" Lacy nodded back towards the pack, and Persy turned, seeing Drew Tanaka seating herself beside Jacob, sitting entirely too close to him. Persy's eyes hardened, and she stood, walking over to the group, Lacy following closely.

"Oh, hi Jackson!" Drew said, her voice sickeningly-sweet. Persy crossed her arms, looking at Jacob, who had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Get away from my boyfriend, Drew." Persy said angrily, and Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend? Honey, he's too good for you." She replied, and the entire pack let out growls at that.

"Great, another Lauren." Quill groaned, flopping back into the sand.

"That's where you're wrong." Jacob said, standing, and backing away from Drew. He approached Persy, and took her hands tightly. "I think Persy is entirely too good for me." Persy smiled happily at him, and pulled her hands away to wrap them around his neck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, I think Jacob is happy with who he's got, Drew." Thalia said casually, but threw a sharp, lightning-blue glare at Drew, who huffed, and stood, walking off with a toss of her hair. Jacob pulled back from Persy, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Very happy." He whispered.

**Well, there you go, my darlings!**

**I hope you liked it, and please leave a review!**

**I promise to see you soon, my wolves and demigods!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
